Burning Stars
by MysteryLizard
Summary: Natsu and Lucy, two people that have been together ever since they were kids. What happens when the well-known mage Erza Scarlet, from the Fairy Tail guild, comes across the duo? - "Yeah, he did. He also trampled over my ma-" "He means me, and he meant to say partner!"
1. Lucy won't let him say it, she'll say it

**Hello readers! :3**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ so this is probably something that I'll mainly be working on from now on!**

 **I don't know what days I'll upload each chapter since school is starting near the end of the month ;^;**

 **I want to try do every Sunday evening (I'll try 5-9 pm UK time), but I'll probably post more while I have time.**

 **The story will sometimes shift from canon, like the fight scene against Bora this chap. It may also skip a few arcs and replace them with some original ones. I can't remember everything, and hell am I looking through my manga, I ain't got time for that.**

 **Natsu is kinda OOC (Out Of Character ((I think that's what it means))) (so many brackets) and some other people also will be.**

 **He's still gonna be innocent little Natsu though.**

 **Maybe not as innocent in this story.**

 **muwahahaha.**

* * *

"We're now stopping at Hargeon! We're now stopping at Hargeon!" The voice announced from the speakers at the front of the train.

A blonde haired girl stood up and with her, a pink haired man who looked like he was about to pass out as he stumbled after.

"Come on Natsu, stop whining!" She scolded, now dragging the sick Natsu by the hood of his black cloak. He glared at her and cursed himself for having motion sickness.

"Shut up…" He mumbled, ready to launch some of his early lunch.

The pair received strange looks from the nearby passengers; it wasn't very often that you would see two suspiciously cloaked mages arguing with each other.

The train came to a sudden halt and they had finally reached the front of the train. There were few people waiting to get off, so they didn't have to stay on for very long.

As they parted with the vehicle, Natsu dramatically hugged the ground and released his tears of happiness.

"We're finally here, thank whatever god or gods are up there!" He exclaimed, smiling at the solid stone.

"Get up, Natsu, you're embarrassing us!" Lucy had a slight flush of pink on her face as she forced him to stand up on his two feet. She sighed as she watched him nearly trip over his own foot. "You should really get over that motion sickness."

Natsu shook his head. "Do you want to kill me? I tried with Igneel. That was hell; he put me on a boat for three days and told me to lead it to an island that was like a hundred metres away. He tied me to that damn demon!" Lucy laughed at his story, while Natsu suffered from sickening flashbacks.

They continued walking down a rocky road, which wasn't the best for Natsu with the remaining side effects of his sickness. He walked slowly, trying his best not to trip. Lucy looked behind her, visibly amused by his actions.

"Cute." She whispered, hoping that no one heard her. Nothing would escape Natsu's ears though. He blushed, though it wasn't very noticeable to anyone but Lucy. She smirked at him, and began walking backwards to show off. "You should already be used to this, you stu-PID DRAGON!" Lucy almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for her stupid dragon.

"Idiot." Natsu commented, staring at the girl who sat on his back. She remained seated, and he didn't really care, but used her dazed condition to his advantage. "Luce, you're so heavy…" He whined, snapping her out of her thoughts and making her jump off immediately after.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lucy apologised, stepping away from him to give him space to stand up.

Natsu held back a chuckle, happy that she had given the reaction he wanted.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Before she could even react, Lucy was plummeted back onto the ground, this time without the stupid dragon serving as her airbag. She closed her eyes as the person stamped off up the road.

Natsu ran up to her, checking her for any injuries. He didn't find any and diverted his attention toward the person who had just walked over his partner.

It was a man who wore a maroon cape, and blue hair. He wore strange looking rings which Natsu could have sworn were charm rings, but he wouldn't be able to tell from this distance.

"You seriously care about that guy more than me?" Lucy smacked him on the back of the head, making him yowl in pain. "Who the hell was that anyways?" She asked, thirsty for revenge.

"I don't know. He looked pretty damn terrified though."

"For a good reason too." A strong feminine voice added on behind them, and they both turned around.

"Oh my god, is that who I think it is, it is, it's Titania, oh, um.." Lucy nervously fumbled with her words. 'Titania' looked at her, then at Natsu who was staring at Lucy as well.

"Idiot." He mumbled, then turned to the scarlet haired woman. He observed her. The so called 'Titania' wore armour, that he recognised was by the Heart Kreuz brand, and wore black boots like Lucy's.

 _'…'_

 _'Do they ever feel hot? It's kind of the middle of Summer.'_ Natsu thought, questioning their health.

"Excuse me, did that man that you two were talking about have blue hair and a flashy cape?" 'Titania' asked, raising a brow. Natsu elbowed Lucy, who still seemed to be talking to herself.

"Y-Yes Ms Erza Scarlet?!" She raised her head suddenly.

"No need for the Ms, please just call me Erza. Did that man that you two were talking about have blue hair and a flashy cape?" Erza repeated, and Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know how he looked, but he probably does." She pointed to Natsu, who looked reluctant to answer.

"Well?" Erza diverted her attention to him, feeling slightly unwelcomed by the increased magic pressure. She could see he was releasing it unintentionally, but it still made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he did. He also trampled over my ma-"

"He means me, and he meant to say partner!" Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. How many times had her face gone red today? Erza nodded, curious by what he was going to say, but deciding not to question it.

"I see. That man was an outlaw known as Bora of Prominence and he has gone by the name 'Salamander' to trick people into thinking he is a famous wizard. On his fingers, he wears rings that make any girl who sees him fall in love." She explained and the two nodded.

"How did you not fall victim to the spell?" Lucy asked.

"She was most likely aware of the spell, charm magic's weakness is awareness." Natsu answered before Erza could even open her mouth.

"You are correct." She confirmed. "Are you two possibly mages?" They nodded.

"Yes."

"Would you like to join me on this mission? I may need some backup as he may have some other people working with him." Erza asked, planning to persuade them to join her guild afterwards.

"Sure!" Lucy happily accepted, a small smile on her face and Natsu nodded, staring at the blonde. He liked her smile a lot. It made his heart fly when she did and he swore that she glowed angelically.

* * *

It was evening already in Hargeon. The trio had spent that time searching and found out that the outlaw was going to host a party on his yacht near the evening.

"How are we supposed to get there?!" Lucy pointed at the yacht that was already in the middle of the sea. Erza stood silent, but on the inside she was panicking. She tried to keep her straight face but then lost it as her voice became shaky.

"W-W-Well, we cou-uld, umm…" Natsu smiled at the shaking knight, amused by how she never came up with a plan. On the outside, she looked smarter and more mature than the rest, but actually, she's just as simple minded as the person next to him. Not that he would say that to their faces.

"We could fly." Now the girls were confused.

"How exactly do you expect us to fly?"

"We've been in a relationship for how many years now? Three years but you've known me for seven. Are you an imposter? Are you not _my_ Luce?!" Natsu exclaimed, feeling betrayed by his partner.

"Oh. Right. The fire teleporter thingy." She remembered finally. Then she processed what he had actually said.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lucy stomped on Natsu's foot and he was pissed. It hurt a hell lot more since he was wearing sandals and his foot had no protection whatsoever.

"Why am I stuck with the laziest, most clueless yet," She lowered her voice. " _hottest,"_ Then raised it again, staring at Natsu's smirk when he heard the word. "and most insane boyfriend in the whole of Fiore!?" She shouted, alarming some of the people passing by.

Erza stood in shock. Her face went the colour of the strawberry on her shortcake she ate recently.

"Y-You two are _that_ type of partners? Oh, I'm sorry for assuming!" She bowed down, her ears already releasing dangerous amounts of smoke.

"We're not like that! Anyway, Natsu, hurry up and teleport us on that thing!" Lucy locked arms with him, hoping to calm down. She looked down at the ground.

"Come here, Erza." Natsu called her over, and took her hand.

 ** _"Fire Dragon Secret Art: Blazing Warphole!"_** Dark red flames surrounded the three in a ring like shape, and soon formed into a circle, that kept getting thinner and thinner until there was nothing left of them.

* * *

Even though she didn't remember closing them, Erza opened her eyes and saw that they were on the yacht. A lot of the girls she saw surrounding the 'Salamander' were now tied up and asleep. In front of the group of captured girls, stood Bora and a couple of his goons, staring at the newcomers.

"Why, hello there, B-"

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself!"

"L-Luce, this is it… Spread my ashes across my scarf…" Behind Erza, Lucy was dealing with Natsu's motion sickness, trying to help him. He was a sickly pale green, and looked like he would die at any moment.

"Your damn body can't burn you frogfish!" She gave up and took out a ring of keys from her pocket. Lucy looked at Erza and sighed. "He has motion sickness and search up frogfish if you really want to know." Erza nodded and prepared her own magic.

 ** _"Requip!"_** She was enveloped in a bright light and Lucy was quick to cover her eyes. **_"Heaven's Wheel Armour!"_** In Lucy's eyes, Erza now looked like an angel, with her metal wings and long skirt. If she wasn't intimidating earlier, then she was now.

It was her turn now. Lucy ran over to the edge of the boat, took out one of her golden keys and dipped it into the water.

"Well, it's all or nothing." She whispered, looking down at the key that had blue waves representing the spirit.

 ** _"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"_** A mermaid lady with blue hair and a nasty look in her eyes jumped out of the sea, scaring some of the people on board. She glared down at Lucy and tched.

"You summoned me _now_ of all times? Well, I guess I could help YOU OUT A BIT!" Aquarius gathered the water from the sea and directed it toward the yacht, sending it back to the port.

"AQUARIUS! WAS THAT MEANT TO HELP ME?!" Lucy screamed, her cloak soaked. She threw it off, revealing her white and blue shirt, and blue skirt. The spirit snickered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it would've been helpful if you had fainted."

"YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ME!"

"I have to go on a date with my boyfriend now, I'll see you later now!" Aquarius returned back to her world, and Lucy was relieved.

"Stupid Aquarius, I have a much more reliable and cooler boyfriend than yours." She mumbled as she looked at the top of the burning ship.

"So, I heard from a little cardinal that you guys were trying to do something bad with these girls? That isn't very nice." Natsu stood at the top of the ship, happily inside the flames. Erza began to run toward the yacht but was held back by Lucy.

"Let him handle this."

Bora stared at the retreating girls and looked back up at Natsu, who was now sitting on the edge of the ship and out of the fire.

"You have a problem with us trying to make some money?" He asked, preparing his own magic. Natsu hummed.

"I wonder about that too. You know, I really don't, but I don't approve of you walking on my partner like she was the red carpet or something!" He took off his cloak as well, throwing it off to the side. He would buy a replacement afterwards and anyways, having just his vest on was enough for him.

 ** _"Prominence Typhoon!"_** A tornado of flames hit Natsu and Bora laughed along with his group. "You see? He was all bark and no bite."

"Oh really?" Erza looked at the vanishing flames as they were being eaten by Natsu like spaghetti. When he finished, he looked at Bora and flicked a small fireball at him. Bora quickly dodged it and it melted the ground. "Thanks for the meal, but no thanks. That was disgusting. How the hell are you even classified as an outlaw? You're pathetic."

"Shut up! **_Red Shower!"_** Out of Bora's magic circle came dozens of small individual flames, all targeted at Natsu. He grinned.

"You know, I can eat fire right?" Natsu ran from the flames, and they crashed down all on the same place. He stopped in front of Lucy and Erza and shot them a thumbs up, but didn't turn around. "Let me show you what _real_ fire magic is like." He took a deep breath of heated air. **_"Fire Dragon's…"_** He lifted his head up and got ready to release his magic. " ** _Roar!"_** A tornado of flames much bigger than Bora's was unleashed towards him at a high speed. It burned everything it passed, even if it didn't directly come in contact with it.

Bora sent off towards the buildings with the flames, and his body hit the bell tower and gracefully fell to the pavement. People outside looked horrified when they saw him burning and screaming.

Natsu walked up to him with Erza and Lucy close behind. While Lucy looked unsure, Erza was horrified at the brutal actions of Natsu. Bora's skin was turned into a greyer colour, and his blue hair was also dissipating.

"Why would you kill him like that?!" Erza shouted. She had no idea who these people were and now one of them was burning a living human.

"He's not gonna die, I'll put him out. He needs to be taught a lesson anyways." Natsu answered, flicking his wrist and putting the fire out. "No one is gonna know I did this." He whispered, just so Lucy and Erza heard.

Heavy footsteps reached everyone's ears, the councilmen where coming. Natsu cursed and grabbed Lucy and Erza's wrists.

 ** _"Fire Dragon Secret Art: Blazing Warphole!"_**

* * *

 **Feels good to finally write this AU, it's been on my mind ever since I started watching FT** **(●´ω｀●) and that was a year ago.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask~**

 **I'll answer them in the next chapter, but won't give away spoilery stuff. You can ask me anything, just as long as it isn't anything too personal.**

 **'Blazing Warphole' - I couldn't come up with any other name. It's just a teleportation cocoon.**

 **i need help i am replaying digimon world dawn and i just ARGHHH**

 **I may have to skip this Sunday, or I'll just upload the next chapter earlier, since my friend is having a sleepover** **≧◡≦ Normally, I don't stay over at a friend's house, but since the group is there, I kinda feel inclined to.**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ**


	2. Where, Who and How?

**why did I start this, now I feel bad for making people wait a week for a chapter**

 **i'll try upload these chapters as soon as I finish them ≧◡≦**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited.** **＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

 **Warning: Minor swearing.**

* * *

When Natsu uses Blazing Warphole, he needs to know where to teleport and concentrate on that location. He didn't focus though so now they were stuck in some random forest.

"Why did you do that?! You call me an 'idiot' all the time when you can't even remember how to use your own spell!" Lucy and Natsu argued against each other, and Erza stayed silent behind them, leaning against a tree. She stared at the bickering couple, thinking back to Natsu's actions in Hargeon.

She stepped in between them, breaking their line of arguments. Her brown eyes flickered towards Lucy then at Natsu.

"Who are you two really?" Erza asked, staring into his annoyed emerald eyes.

"I'm Natsu, she's Lucy, you already know that!" He slowly cooled himself down, returning to his calmed expression. Erza wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Have you killed anyone before?" She asked, gripping the dragon magic user's vest. He remained quiet, his mouth twitching down. "If you don't want to answer that, then tell me what magic the both of you use. All of them. The magic at Hargeon couldn't have been your full power, the magic pressure around you is proof of that." She let go of the fabric harshly.

Natsu looked at her and then at Lucy, who nodded.

"Mhmm."

"Shit." He cursed, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, the pressure seemed to fade before you couldn't sense it anymore. He stared at Lucy and turned his head like an owl. "Well?"

"It's gone." She confirmed and looked at Erza, who was waiting impatiently. If Natsu was going to avoid the two questions, then Lucy would have to answer them. "I have only once, when I was younger in self-defence. Natsu has, but that was a long time ago and mostly in self-defence too. I use Celestial Spirit magic, which let me summon spirits from keys like these." She held up Aquarius' key as an example. "Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic and basic requip, just for storing clothing mostly."

"Only those types of magic?" Erza asked and Lucy nodded.

'She must be suspicious, but I have to keep lying. I can't tell her that he doesn't just use magic.' She bit her gum, hoping the terrifying red haired woman wouldn't notice her bad habit.

"Very well, I trust you. Where were you two heading? I took you both off your track when I invited you to help me search for Bora." Erza asked genuinely, hoping to stay on good terms with the two. She didn't want to be enemies, it was the opposite, she wanted to be friends with them.

Natsu spoke up this time, looking friendlier with his smile and Lucy by his side.

"Nowhere really. We're travellers, we just walk wherever life takes us mainly. Sometimes, we get called for missions by the Magic Council, since we need money. You know, for food and stuff like that." Erza raised a brow.

"Don't you have a home to live inside?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, we do but it's just a small house outside of Magnolia." She looked at Natsu. "We have to go back soon, don't we?"

"Yeah, we gotta check on the house. We can't just ditch it for a year."

"Since you have handled my mission, I am going to have to return to Magnolia as well. Would you like to come with me?"

Lucy gasped, an exclamation mark hovering over her head. Right after it disappeared in smoke, she grabbed Natsu's hand, hearts replacing her pupils.

"Natsu-kun, we have to join Fairy Tail, come on, it's been my dream, pretty pleeeease?" Lucy pleaded, a clash of stars and multiple hearts in her eyes now. The victim sighed, a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure, I guess…"

"Yes, thank you so much!" The blonde hugged her partner, a fountain of tears falling from her eyes. He tried to push away, but it was hopeless, her grip was too strong.

Erza smiled, amused and the contagious happiness of Lucy's had spread to her as well.

"I think the guild would be happy to have you two…" Her happy smile turned into a threatening one. "as long as one of you never does what they did in Hargeon."

"Oh, you mean Lucy crashing the yacht on the beach and destroying the harbour? She'll probably never do that again as long as you don't let her go near the sea or ocean again." Erza used her magic to requip a longsword, and pointed it at Natsu's throat.

"You know what I am talking about. In Fairy Tail, we don't kill. Everyone is family." She put the sword away into the pocket dimension, and headed forward, leaving a confused Natsu behind and a frightened Lucy.

"It isn't like killing is something I do every day and I didn't kill that guy. Come on Luce, let's go after her." Lucy nodded and let go of his arm, instead she held his hand and squeezed it, and he squeezed back too.

* * *

"Erza, I really need a break…" Lucy moaned, her feet aching. It was already night time, and she was beginning to feel drowsy. She let go of Natsu's hand and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to collapse soon."

Erza looked around. They were in a bigger path, one that they could probably stop at. She didn't remember passing anyone and was also sleepy.

"We should, shouldn't we?" She glanced at the pair and they both nodded. "Are you two hungry at all?" Two nods again. "Did you two bring any sort of consumable food?" They shook their heads. She sighed. "I'm sorry then, we can only sleep now." Erza watched as Natsu took a few quick breaths through his nose, as if he was sniffing the air.

"I can't smell any food at all. Just bark." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Oh, you don't know. A side effect of dragon slaying magic is heightened senses." Natsu tapped his nose. "My nose is as sharp as a dragon's." Erza nodded, now curious.

"I never asked but I did question it, how did you learn an ancient magic like dragon slayer magic?" She asked as she snapped some branches from the trees and threw them in between Lucy and Natsu. The latter lit a fire for some light. Erza sat down and they all sat in a triangle, the campfire in the middle.

Natsu stared thoughtfully at the flickering flames.

"Igneel taught me. He is the Fire Dragon King, well was. I don't know where he is now." He leaned back against one of the trees, and closed his eyes. "I've been looking for him ever since X777. I miss him a hell lot, but I guess I've gotten used to being with just Lucy." He opened one eye to look at the girl, who was smiling at him. "It's nice having you by my side."

"It's nice having you here with me too." Lucy said, and yawned. "I think I am going to sleep, I'll talk to you guys in the morning, night." She stood up and walked over to the side of the road where there was grass, and lay down, closing her eyes.

Erza decided to continue her conversation with Natsu quietly to not disturb the sleeping blonde.

"Dragons have been extinct for many years though, haven't they?" Even though she could tell that he was entirely serious, she still could barely believe it. There was proof that they did exist, but they haven't been sighted for more than centuries. Natsu nodded.

"I don't know where he could've hid, we've probably travelled the whole of Fiore by now and I haven't heard any sightings with actual evidence." He lied.

'No, I know where he hid, he's inside of me. I haven't been searching, I've been waiting.' He corrected himself in his mind. He had been lying for years and could easily keep a serious poker face so anyone would believe him.

"Okay, I am sorry for bringing this up." She yawned. "I think I need to sleep as well. Good night."

Natsu was alone, left to his own thoughts. He stared into the fire, reminiscing about the past.

'Where would I be without Lucy if she didn't help me that time? I doubt she even realised that I was going to kill her that time out of fear. I'm happy I didn't turn out to be some demon like that guy said.'

He finally yawned and stretched himself, getting even sleepier, but still having some energy left.

'Maybe there is a lake nearby.' Natsu put out the fire and walked down the path alone.

Of course, he couldn't smell water so he had to rely on his hearing. After walking a kilometre through the forest, he stopped and listened.

Faintly, he picked up the sound of splashing water. A waterfall was nearby.

Even though he had a good feeling before and wanted to go bathe, now he felt unsure. His stomach was definitely telling him to turn back, but that could just be because it wants to eat the nearest mushroom.

Never again will he eat one of those.

"Woah." Natsu gasped at the lake and the never stopping waterfall in front of him. Fireflies flew above the lake, and made the water look yellow and slightly green. "Damn, I haven't seen a waterfall in ages." He mumbled, stepping out of the path and stopping right in front of the furiously falling water.

He stared at it, amazed at how beautiful it looked. If he wasn't raised by Igneel, he would've definitely wanted to be raised by a nature dragon.

His minute of admiration was interrupted by an intruder. Natsu looked behind him at where he heard rustling leaves, and his eyes narrowed at the black haired man smiling at him.

"It's you again. What do you want, bastard?" He rudely asked and the man stepped forward.

"My name is Zeref, and it is nice to see you once again, Natsu." Zeref introduced himself. "It is good to see that you're doing well."

"I couldn't say the same about you. Why do I keep meeting you every damn time I'm alone?" It was true; he'd already met this guy more times than he should've.

"You don't remember, that's all. I shall be taking my leave now." Zeref lifted his hand up and a ferocious black wind surrounded him. Natsu instinctively stepped away and he was gone.

He spat at the ground.

"Yeah, I can't remember anything, that's for sure. I can just remember being taught by Igneel and nothing else." He sighed and looked at his reflection in the lake. "Who the hell was I before Igneel trained me?" Natsu asked his mirrored self and received no reply unsurprisingly. "I guess that's my bath cancelled."

He walked away from the lake, thinking about his past.

'I don't remember anything before Igneel teaching me. Come on brain, think…'

'…'

'My brain hurts just thinking about it. I wish I could remember.' He looked down at his hand, and focused until black flame markings appeared and then disappeared. 'Why can't I active that thing at will? If I didn't have this amnesia type of crap, maybe then I could use it all the time.'

Natsu arrived at the campsite, relieved to see Lucy and Erza still deep in sleep. He looked around and spotted a fallen tree. He decided to lie down there. He closed his eyes.

'Now that I think about it, Igneel never mentioned how he found me. He never said anything about that. You left at the wrong time, dad.'

His thoughts were silenced by the black ink of slumber.

* * *

 **Quick question: Do you guys want small canon fillers (does that even make any sense)? I'll be able to upload more often that way. (￣▽￣** **) They'll probably be flashbacks to Natsu and Lucy's past.**

 **⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ I was going to post this yesterday, but only finished now cause of my kitten.**

 **-hides Sofie- nu, don't go after her**

 **also, i'm pretty sure water doesn't have a smell so i just made natsu go through the trouble of using his hearing.**

 **If water from a lake has a smell, then (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻**

 **i'm an idiot, okay? i suck at science and don't go outside**

 **it's bad that i don't care for my test results, isn't it?**

 **-snickering- apart from the fact that the competition our friend group has where we get to attack the person who got less than you.**

 **... my friend told me my punches are weak.**

 **I'm offended.**

 **Now, I'm going to go type out the next chapter while I'm still in the mood to cause stuff.**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	3. N-No, but you'll protect me, right?

**Meow Orbit: Thank you for reviewing, I will try make them more affectionate, but more when they're alone (hehe). ^^ Lucy has been lied to, and she knows that she has because of something that Natsu said before (I'll include that in the canon filler things). She has tried to make him tell her the truth, but the only reply she'll get is – "I don't know, [Changes topic]", so she has given up.**

 **Sleepy Natsu is best Natsu. the scene in the anime where Lucy sees Natsu sleep talk is adorable. The first canon filler chapter should be finished soon; it will show how the two met and some other stuff probably.**

 **~W~ how did this get 34 follows, I am now terrified yet very excited.**

 **Most of this story is made up as I write, even though I thought of this a year ago, I want to make it more interesting, so I'm not really sticking to my original image.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy poked the sleeping pink haired man's face, who kept snoring. She didn't really want to wake him up, he looked cute.

"Then gimme a kiss." He mumbled, lifting one eyelid. Lucy shook her head.

"No, n- mmph." Natsu kissed her before she could finish her sentence and even though Lucy wanted the moment to last at least a second longer, he quickly pulled away. He pouted.

"I had to make it quick." His eyes signalled at Erza, who was staring at them. She quickly turned away and continued sorting her armour in the pocket dimension.

"You just had to do it in front of someone…" Lucy mumbled, watching as Natsu stretched himself out and smiled at her.

"Sorry, Luce." He apologised to her, not sounding very sorry. He then turned to Erza.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Erza nodded.

"Yes. Let us head further down this path." She walked in front of the pair, not bothering to wait for them. Natsu snickered.

"She sounds like she's from the Victorian times or something." Lucy elbowed him.

"Stop being rude and go." Natsu linked arms with her and ran up behind Erza. Little did they know, Erza heard everything.

"So… how did everyone sleep today?" She tried to start a conversation, but the outcome was an awkward silence.

"Fine." They both answered, and they sunk inside the silence. Erza decided to try again.

"How did you find out about Fairy Tail, Lucy?" She asked, thinking it was a more casual question. She slowed down, so she walked next to the blonde, who was smiling.

"Before I met Natsu, my parents and I were travelling to Magnolia when we got attacked by bandits. I was really scared and they were talking about selling me or something, but then before they could do anything to us, mages from Fairy Tail saved us. I asked my mum about their guild mark and she said it belonged to the guild. When I saw them leave and talk with each other like family, I knew I wanted to join them one day." Lucy summarized the story, leaving out the parts that weren't relevant.

Erza remembered how she was introduced to Fairy Tail, but quickly shook off the unwanted memories. She forced a smile.

"I see. Why didn't you join earlier then?" Lucy looked down at the floor. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, but accepted the comforting touch.

"I forgot. My parents got involved in a terrorist attack. Well, I thought it was a war, but apparently, they were targeted and I really don't know if they're dead or not. I met Natsu there and we looked around as much as we could, but we didn't find any clues to where they could be." Lucy took out her pouch which contained her keys and opened it. She took out a small beaded bracelet, with multiple keys and zodiacs on it. "This was all I found. It was something my mum used to wear. I want to give it back to her." She said with determination, gripping it tightly. Natsu remembered her doing the same thing when she showed it to him for the first time.

Erza regretted asking, but she was interested in why she didn't join in the space of seven years.

"I'm sorry for bring this up." She apologised and they walked further in silence. The pair behind the knight linked their arms.

"It's fine that was a long time ago. I should focus on the future." Lucy whispered, smiling at Natsu and he smiled too.

"Our future together."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Magnolia really hasn't changed at all, has it Natsu?" Lucy commented on the peaceful town, some townspeople whispering about the three.

"Titania is back and she's brought those two…"

"Are those two actually who I think they are? Natsu and Lucy are back?!"

"They've sure grown."

Erza heard some of these comments and wondered how she had never heard anyone speak about the pair.

"I find it strange how I haven't heard of you two, even though I joined the guild around the time you two would've met."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're pretty well known here. I guess I haven't really talked to the guild and Lucy has only seen it from afar. Maybe it just didn't reach you, though people don't normally call us 'Natsu and Lucy'. They call us…" He stopped, humming and turning to the girl who was leaning on his arm. "Luce, what do they call us?"

"You knew? I kept forgetting and I still don't remember, it keeps changing." Lucy answered, surprised that Natsu even listened to what people called them.

"I guess the council is pretty indecisive when it comes to aliases." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

The walk to the guild was followed by the whispers of the people, and the occasional exchange of words between the group.

The first thing Lucy noticed was that the building was different. It was bigger, and seemed to be more colourful. From outside, they could already hear the lively members inside and the crashing of objects.

"ERZA IS COMING, EVERYONE RUN!" A frightened masculine voice shouted from inside, the building shook from the window smashing screaming.

While Natsu and Lucy stood confused, Erza opened the two doors, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I've heard that all of you have been causing trouble while I was gone and what was that sentence I heard come out of your mouth, Loke?" She walked towards a man with orange hair and glasses, who looked like he had his soul sucked away by the knight.

"W-Well…" The pair decided to stay outside while she beat up the poor man, Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy protectively.

"Luce, are you sure you don't want to rethink this?.." He asked, gaping at the blood flying out of Loke's mouth and nose, and worrying for his mate's safety.

"N-No but you'll protect me right?" She shook in his arms, tears pouring from her eyes and digging her face in his chest.

After Loke had been beaten to unconsciousness, Erza proceeded to point out the flaws of some of the guild members, and the duo entered secretly, hoping that the woman wouldn't notice them.

"Gray! Where is your shirt?! Find it and put it on immediately!" She scolded the half-naked raven haired male, jumped around the guild, trying to find his shirt.

"Lucy, is this woman sane?" Natsu asked, leaning against the staircase, still clinging onto Lucy and practically carrying her. They begged inwardly for Erza to calm down and whatever being is up there answered their call.

Erza walked up to the bar, remembering about Natsu and Lucy. She glanced around and saw them next to the stairs.

"Come here you two." The guild immediately quietened down, some eyes on the newcomers and some already discussing other things. They slowly marched to her, taking the seats next to Erza. "Mira, these are two people who want to join the guild."

'ohmygoditismirajanefromsorcererweeklyhelpme-'

"I am Lucy and he's Natsu." She nodded her head to Natsu, whose own head had taken comfort on her head.

"Nice to meet ya." He mumbled, observing the guild members, specifically the ones who were talking about Lucy. He wished he could burn their corpses over a hundred times after hearing two older men being pervy over her.

The two members, who unbeknownst to Natsu were Macao and Wakaba, noticed Natsu's cold glare and looked away, one of them whistling innocently, the other drinking from their mug greedily. Natsu smirked victoriously.

'Lucy Heartfilia will never leave my sight.'

Meanwhile, Lucy looked around as well, noticing some people staring at Natsu. She copied Natsu's glare and directed it at them.

'Natsu Dragneel will never leave my sight.'

Mirajane smiled, her matchmaker instincts activated.

"My name is Mirajane, but please just call me Mira. It is very nice to meet you two. What colour would you like your guild marks?" The silver haired barmaid introduced herself, smiling kindly.

Natsu groaned, he forgot about that.

"I'll get pink; Natsu can have red or something." Lucy answered, and internally, Natsu thanked her for deciding for him. Mira went down the stairs behind the counter.

"Thank you Luce for having mind reading powers." Natsu mumbled, and straightened himself, stretching.

"Natsu, do you even know how to not get stared at by people?" Lucy asked, meaning the girls at a nearby table, who Natsu tched at.

"I should be asking you that, those perverts make me want to hide you in a castle." Erza laughed, overhearing their conversation.

"You two seemed so shy about your relationship, what is with this sudden possessiveness?"

'I should be asking how you beat up that guy mercilessly and almost killed him, but you stopped me from doing pretty much the same thing.'

"Oh well…" Lucy's face went red and a small blush coated Natsu's cheeks, but he covered it from Erza's view. "I guess we're just like that."

"I don't think anyone would like their special someone to be flirted with, or be checked out by other people they haven't even talked to." Natsu added on, checking on the other two men he was looking at earlier, who were now talking about someone else who wasn't Lucy. He sighed. At least it wasn't her.

Erza smiled at their clinginess to each other.

'What would happen if you separated them?' The horrible question popped into Erza's head, and even though she was tempted to do that, she decided to not try that. 'I'm pretty sure I would die.'

Mira emerged from the stairs, carrying one barrel in an arms, and the stamps were in her hands. She walked to a brown haired girl, who seemed overjoyed when she saw the barrel. The alcoholic thank her, and began chugging it immediately after.

"Where would you like your marks?" Mirajane asked once she arrived in front of them.

Natsu counted on Lucy once again, but she counted on him.

"I'll have mine on the back of my right hand." She stuck her hand out and the silver haired woman stamped it. Mira turned to Natsu, ready to stamp.

"U-Uh.." Natsu fumbled with his words and decided to go with the first body part that he thought of. "On my right shoulder." Mira nodded and stamped it.

"There! Now you're officially members of the guild!" Mirajane cheered. "You'll meet Master Makarov later, he's in a council meeting." Erza heard this and sighed. "What's wrong?" The barmaid asked.

"I was going to discuss something I heard while travelling to Hargeon, but I guess I'll have to do it myself." She stood up and walked over to Gray, who finally found his shirt and was now sitting at one of the tables. Erza pulled on his ear and he yelped.

"What the hell- Oh… Erza. I mean, what do you want?" He asked, smiling nervously and sweating. She was terrifying, even when she was just casually speaking.

"I want you to come on a mission with me. Well, it isn't an official mission, but still, I need you to come with me. Be at the train station at 6 o'clock sharp." Erza walked up to the door then stopped and turned around. "Natsu, Lucy, you come as well. 6 o'clock." Her facial expression turned into a mad one. "Don't. Be. Late." She walked out of the guild, and slowly, the lively mood was reincarnated.

Gray stared at the couple that he was supposed to be working with. He paid more attention to Natsu.

Lucy seemed trustworthy, but something about that pink haired guy made him want to stay on guard.

'Seriously, who wears a damn scarf indoors? It's roasting here.' Gray thought, unaware that the only clothing on him was his underwear again. The girl next to him, the brown haired alcoholic, slapped him on the back.

"Woah Gray! He's taken by that blonde chick! You stand no chance! And anyways, I don't think he's gay." Gray slapped his forehead and turned to her.

"Cana, they're the people I'm working with, and I don't have a goddamn crush on Pinky!" Cana raised an eyebrow, a drunken blush on her face.

"Oh ho. So you want to take Blondie away from him? That's a bad move, they seem pretty close, and you haven't even talked to her." Cana chugged from her barrel and Gray quietly walked away, annoyed by her.

"Hey, stripper. My name isn't 'Pinky'. The name's Natsu, prick." Gray glared at him.

"My name isn't 'Stripper', my name is Gray, pink retard." Natsu stood up from his stool, but soon fell back down on the floor, his spirit floating away from his mouth. Gray stared at him, and turned to Lucy, who seemed just as confused, until she realised something when her stomach growl.

"He's hungry." She answered. "Oh, and my name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you Gray." Lucy introduced herself, ready to collapse beside Natsu before her saviour spoke.

"Oh, are you two hungry? I can give you a free meal, if you'd like."

"I'LL EAT ANYTHING!" Natsu sat on his stool once again, drool escaping his mouth, while Lucy nodded hastily, her mouth closed to prevent her own drool from falling. Mira and Gray laughed at their eagerness.

"Two big meals, coming right up!" The silver haired girl ran over to the kitchen, getting their food ready.

"Oi, Natsu." Gray finally used his name, and Natsu turned to him, wiping the drool away with his sleeved left arm.

"Ye?" He said.

"Why don't you take off that scarf?" The black haired boy asked, and Natsu immediately pulled his scarf towards himself, staring at Gray with sad eyes. He didn't answer so Gray reached for the accessory, but his wrist was quickly burnt, and he hissed in pain. "What the hell?!" He shouted in pain and the dragon slayer grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the wall, where he was stuck. He could just barely breathe.

 _"Don't touch my scarf."_ Natsu let go of Gray and dropped him to the floor, the whole guild watching as the angry slayer walked back to his stool.

Lucy stared at Gray, and stamped Natsu's foot, who grimaced.

"It's his fault for touching it." Lucy said nothing in reply, and Mirajane came back just in time with food. She placed the plates of spaghetti and chicken, and glanced around noticing Gray, and running over to him.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Elfman, could you help me?" A white haired man, with a word "MAN" imprinted at the back of his jacket, walked over and carried Gray upstairs, followed by Mirajane.

Quietly, the two ate, neither wanting to exchange words.

 _'Good job. You earned a gold star for trying, Natsu. You just made everyone think that you're some guy who will murder you if they touch you or your mate.'_ He finished his food fairly quickly, and left, with Lucy by his side without saying a goodbye.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked away from the town, and headed into the forest, where their house was. Luck must've been on their side.

Their house wasn't anything special; it was like a small cottage, perfect for the two of them. It had a nice living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Lucy didn't think it was worth buying another bed since Natsu sneaked into hers every night, so they just slept together.

Lucy stopped in front of the door, boring into Natsu's eyes.

"Where's the key?" She asked, not in the mood to talk. Natsu wanted to apologise, but just sighed and took out the key to the house from one of his pockets and unlocked the door.

It was cold so the first thing Natsu did was light the fireplace and checked around the house. Nothing seemed to be stolen and everything looked exactly as it did a year ago. He sighed in relief, falling face first onto the red couch. He was happy.

Well, at least until Lucy screamed his name so loud, it made him fall to the cold wooden floor. He ran down the corridor and burst inside their bedroom.

"What's wrong Luce?!" He asked, panicked. Lucy stood, face red and holding a sleeping blue cat. With wings. " _What the actual hell?"_ Natsu stared at her and the cat, who woke up, rubbing his wide eyes with his paws.

"Morning." He meowed, jumping out of Lucy's arms, who stood shocked, questioning her sanity after hearing the cat talk and seeing that it had wings.

"Who are you?" She asked him. The cat stopped at Natsu's feet, and leaned against his leg. His wings vanished in a second.

"I'm Happy!" He exclaimed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Finally finished the journey! (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ** **I didn't like it very much but really I just wanted to introduce Zeref to the story and get Erza to know Natsu and Lucy a bit more.**

 **Happy is here! The blue furball is everywhere on my table, there are four of him (。・** **_・。** **)**

 **and there will be more in the future (・∀・** **)**

 **The sleepover was great, we stayed up until 4 am watching Yuri! on ICE and we read some fanfics. oh god, they said they would read them now cause of how much they have ruined my innocence.**

 **Also, Mikasa, you suck at FNAF. o^o (she doesn't even know that I post fanfics online, and no, that is not her actual name, it's her nickname ^( '-' )^ I'm Levi cause of my emotionless expression that I wear all the time)**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	4. Demon Vehicles and Flutes

**ISMYUSERNAMEDIFFERENTYESITIS**

 **I just wanted to use the same name I use everywhere else. I still like my old username though.**

 **/**

 **Guest (Chapter 2): Hoot. I'll be honest, that was a weird sentence for me to type. Your review made me laugh 0w0**

 **But in all seriousness, if I saw Natsu turn his head like an owl would (like 180 degrees), I would run as far as possible from him.**

 **Meow Orbit: Thank you for your help! ^^ I'll make one.**

 **/**

 **I've got the first past chapter finished, I'll post it later once I've read through it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited.** **＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two people froze, staring at the blue cat now eating fish on the counter. Lucy and Natsu had completely forgotten about the event that happened at the guild and now were sitting at the dining table, trying to figure out how the cat got inside.

"All of our windows were closed?" Lucy asked, checking off an invisible checklist in her head.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. The blonde groaned, burying her head into her arms.

"Great. We have some cat that somehow got inside and we have to meet a crazy armoured woman in twenty minutes at the train station."

"I don't know how I got inside either. I just remember waking up here one day." Happy flew over to them, throwing the fish bones into the bin and sitting on the table. "Do you guys live together or something? I looked around and there is only one bed." The pair nodded and the cat giggled. "Ooooh… I better not disturb you at night." A tick mark formed on Lucy's forehead and she stood up, her face red, while Natsu lit his hand.

"WE DON'T DO THAT STUFF!" The laughing cat was chased around the house by the couple. To have a height advantage, Natsu hoisted Lucy onto his back and she tried to reach for Happy.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU DAMN FLYING FURBALL!" She shouted aggressively, waving her hands after his tail while Natsu ran, holding in a chuckle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The trio of Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked around the town of Magnolia and with their ten minutes to spare, Lucy took control and went shopping quickly. The two boys reluctantly joined her, interesting in other things.

However, one object being advertised caught Natsu's eye. A silver key with a snowman head shape. While Lucy was busy deciding whether or not to buy an expensive fish for Happy or not, Natsu sneaked inside the shop and looked at it.

'Yep, this is definitely a Celestial Spirit.' He confirmed and walked up to the counter.

"How much is this?" Natsu asked, not bothering to make eye contact with the person in front of him.

"20,000 Jewel." The old man answered and the dragon slayer took out a bag of jewel from his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah, here." He put it on the table and left, not giving the man a chance to even count how much money he was given. "Exactly how much that other silver key was." Natsu put it in his left vest pocket and walked to where Lucy and Happy were. Lucy noticed him and smiled.

"Did you leave or something? You'd normally join in an argument." She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nah, I just spaced out." He fiddled with his scarf, and smiled back at her.

"You think I didn't hear you leaving?" Before Natsu could retort, she spoke again. "Doesn't matter, we have to go anyways. Happy convinced me to buy a fish for him." Behind her, the blue cat munched happily on his fish, getting odd looks from the townspeople while he flew.

"So, you're done with your shopping?" Lucy nodded and Natsu looked around nervously. He took out the key and took her hand, putting the key in hers. Happy stared at them as Natsu let go and poked her nose.

"My treat." Lucy glanced at her hand and grinned. Canis Minor.

"Thank you…" She whispered and attached the new key to the ring of her spirits. "I'll make a contract with it after we've finished this mission." Lucy winked at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go now, or we'll be late!" They ran through the town, Happy flying behind and snickering.

"I wonder what that wink meant. Fufufu."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When the trio finally reached the train station, they were surprised to not see Erza there. They did however, find Gray sitting on a bench, his legs crossed and staring at the clock.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked, and Gray finally acknowledged that they were there. He tensed when he saw Natsu there, his arms crossed and glaring at him.

"I-I don't really know, I haven't seen her." Gray replied, trying to ignore the dragon slayer's gaze. When Lucy noticed Natsu staring, she stamped on his foot.

"That's rude." She whispered, and he looked away, glancing at the clock.

"Sorry." It was 6 o'clock, when they were all supposed to be here. Now, the woman who told them to wait for her here, hadn't shown up yet. Natsu sighed.

"Why are we waiting here?" Happy asked, throwing his fish bone into the bin.

"The person who told us to wait here hasn't shown up, so we can't board the train yet." Lucy explained, and Gray looked at the cat weirdly.

"How the hell can you fly and speak?" Happy shrugged.

"I don't know." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of wheels and steps. Erza had arrived, with a hell lot of luggage. They all stared at her and she became confused.

"Why are you all staring at me? Never mind, let's get on the train." Erza walked past them and headed inside the train, tickets in hand.

"Of course they won't let her in with that amount of stuff." Natsu mumbled when she was stopped by the man taking the tickets. She quickly resolved that problem as the stuff quickly disappeared into her pocket dimension. The requip mage waved them over and they got on the train.

'This is going to be one hell of a ride. I hate you, you demons from the underworld.' Natsu reluctantly sat down by the window, already feeling motion sick, even though the train hadn't even started to move. Unable to hold his weight, he collapsed onto Lucy's lap and closed his eyes.

"What's with him?" He heard Gray ask. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled. It was soothing.

"He gets motion sick and this helps him." She answered and the train started to move, along with Natsu's stomach. He groaned in pain.

"I h-hate this…" Gray smirked at his unusually squeaky voice.

"You're gonna have a great time, flame brain." He said sarcastically, and Natsu's stomach growled in response.

"Luce, kill me…" Natsu opened one of his eyes and saw Lucy shaking her head.

"So, Erza, where are we going?" She asked, confused as much as the other two people and cat.

"I haven't said where?" Erza asked and Lucy and Gray shook their heads, while Happy didn't respond. "Well before I went to Hargeon, I was in Onibus to pick up some new armour, and stopped by a bar. Inside, I overheard some people talking about a magic item called 'Lullaby'." Natsu shifted into a sitting position, despite his stomach's protests.

"Lullaby? I've heard of that thing before. I'm pretty sure it's a three eyed skull flute or something." He tried to remember where he saw it but couldn't. 'Maybe I saw it before Igneel took me in.' While Natsu was lost in thought, Erza continued to explain.

"It did sound rather suspicious. They talked about how it was sealed. I would've left this slide, until the name 'Erigor' was brought up in the conversation." Erza's casual tone changed into a serious one quickly and her eyes darkened. Lucy and Gray were frightened by the woman's face, and Happy had hid inside Natsu's scarf while he was dealing with his sickness. The ride seemed to become bumpier just as soon as Erza started talking about Erigor. "After leaving I remembered who Erigor was. The ace of the Eisenwald guild, which had disbanded by the magic council and is now a dark guild. He is known as the 'Shinigami' because he only takes assassination missions."

The train passed through a tunnel, which made everything dark and made everyone feel even more uncomfortable. Lucy, who was already imagining gruesome things, decided to change the topic, even though Erza still hadn't answered the original question.

"U-Um, so Gray, what magic... do you use?" She asked the first question that came into her head. Gray, who was half naked somehow once again, put his hands together. A cool white smoke flew from them, and when he opened his hands, an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail insignia was now there. Lucy gasped.

"It's so pretty!" Happy nodded from his place, while Natsu tched. Gray sneered.

"Jealous?"

"Nah, I'm tired." Natsu turned his head to the window, watching the trees and grass pass by. He still felt sick, but it wasn't as bumpy as it was before.

Gray decided to continue the topic of magic.

"What about you two? I know that Erza uses requip."

"So, she slashes her enemies to death?" Happy asked, and the image of Erza amidst a bloody battlefield, laughing, came into his mind. Lucy laughed nervously.

"I guess that's one way to put it." She smiled at Gray and took out her pouch of keys. "I use Celestial Spirit magic. These keys let me summon them to help me." Lucy took out the silver key she received today and passed it to Gray. After examining it, he returned it and she put it away. "And well, this flamingo," She pointed at Natsu, who held in a laugh at the name. "he uses Fire Dragon Slaying magic."

Gray stared at Lucy before staring at Natsu who nodded. He lit his hand on fire and copied Gray's Fairy Tail insignia, which soon after formed into a fire breathing dragon before vanishing. Now it was his turn to sneer.

 _"Jealous?"_ He copied Gray's question from earlier. Natsu was smiling until the train made a sharp turn and he became a pale green. He collapsed into his seat and groaned.

"Not of your motion sickness." Gray answered. "Aren't dragons gone? There's no damn way you could've been raised by a dragon."

"Gray, I would gladly kick your ass if my stomach wasn't this _weak_." Natsu tried to keep a threatening tone, but his voice squeaked at 'weak' and Gray laughed. Lucy, however, sighed and glared at the boys, and soon Erza joined, which made Gray stop laughing.

"He isn't lying." Lucy shook her head. "Not about this at least…" She mumbled, looking at Natsu who was confused before realising what she was talking about, and glanced away.

"Don't you dare." Lucy stayed silent and glowered at him, before giving up. She sighed, and the conversation drifted to favourite food. It ended with Gray and Happy arguing about the best species of fish.

While they argued, Natsu drifted into sleep slowly and leaned on Lucy's shoulder, who left him alone.

/(。-ω-) zzz _/_

 _"Eh? What the hell is this?" Natsu asked, looking at the flute in his hand. It was wooden and had three glowing purple eyes. He chucked it up and down, much to the flute's dismay._

 _"Please, Master, stop!" Natsu laughed and threw it at the stone wall, which crumbled from the impact. It made him laugh even more._

 _"He is Lullaby, one of Master Zeref's creations." A man with dark purple hair and black eyes stood next to his throne. He wore a smile on his face. "However, he is nowhere our or your level of course, Master."_

 _"Just call me Natsu, Mard." Natsu replied, standing up from his comfortable seat and walking up to the flute. "Looks weak as hell. Zeref seriously made this thing?" He kicked it across the floor and decided to leave it there. "Listen Lullaby, you don't belong here so how about you go find yourself a new leader, 'kay?" Natsu turned to Mard Geer. "Mard, dispose of him."_

 _"How shall I, Master Natsu?" He asked, and Natsu slapped a hand across his face._

 _"Just. Natsu. And throw him into a nearby town we're passing or something; some human might find it." Mard nodded and walked out of the room, taking the flute with him, which had no energy to protest._

 _Natsu sighed and sat down in his seat, burying his head in his hands._

 _"Why the hell am I still here?" He asked himself, scheming of ways to leave without the demons stopping him. "Damn you." He stood up again, walking to the stained black window. 'Why is everything in black?' He thought, looking out of the window._

 _The landscape beneath looked plain and boring. It only had grass, but people still enjoyed walking there. He saw children playing, throwing the pieces of it at each other and rolling down long hills of it. Was it really that enjoyable?_

 _Natsu heard the door open and glanced at it, seeing the purple haired demon looking at him. It closed again and he returned to looking at the window. He tapped on the glass. He would find out one day._

 _/ ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃ /_

Natsu opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He rubbed them and yawned. It looked like he was still on the train.

"Luce, what time is it?" He asked turning to his right, but no one was there. He looked at the other seats. "Oh." Natsu fell onto the seat, his eyes wide open and his fingers twitching. "I'm going to kill all of them." He said, stuffing his face into the cold leather. Lucy's scent remained, so he definitely wasn't moved, he was forgotten or purposefully left behind for a reason he didn't know.

"Hello there, could I sit down here?" A friendly voice asked him.

"Yeah, sure, do whatever the hell you want." Natsu said, not bothering to look at the person.

"Are… you okay?" Natsu heard him ask.

"Motion sick."

"Oh… okay. So, you're one of those _legal_ guild mages, are you?" He sat up at the question, seeing the speaker. He had black eyes and hair tied into a ponytail, and had an obviously fake smile. Natsu didn't trust him at all and stayed silent. The man raised an eyebrow and stood up. "You aren't going to talk? Well then…" A magic circle materialized in front of his stretched out hand and shadows were shot towards Natsu. He dodged mostly, but his leg was caught and he fell to the ground.

 ** _"Fire Dragon's…"_** He gathered the oxygen around him, but then breathed it out when the train bounced slightly and he almost threw up. Natsu clutched his stomach.

"Oh, is your stomach feeling a bit tight?" The man stuck his foot in Natsu's face, making him collapse to the floor. "I didn't introduce myself, did I? I am Kageyama, member of the Eisenwald guild. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dragomander."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **woah dreams**

 **natsu be ignoring that dream**

 **(not next chapter, he'll be thinking about that)**

 **I hope you guys don't mind that I changed Natsu's alias. Lucy's will be different too.**

 **For some reason, I always pronounce it "Dra-commander".**

 **i need help, i've been listening to a sayoko cover by jubyphonic for half an hour, it inspires me to write soooo much :P**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	5. Past 1 - Why are you always targeted?

**It's the Burning Pasts now! Hehe.**

 **Many things will be explained in these chapters of the past, excluding the dream that Natsu had previously.**

 **Sorry buddies, that'll be a puzzle for you to piece together.**

 **Warning, these chapters will be written on my iPhone, so... don't expect long chapters. I always write on the bus to home or school and each time I go on any vehicle, since I barely have anything but photos of anime people and music on my phone.**

 **School starts on Tuesday... ;-; noooo. No worries though, I've got chapter 5 ready, so that will be posted on that day! Or earlier if I'm impatient as always and I can't stick to a schedule.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm too sleepy to check it over and if I find any when I read over this again tomorrow, it will be edited.**

 _=w=_

A small blonde haired girl walked past lively flames, that swallowed people easily. She was crying, desperate to find her mother or father, but they were nowhere to be found.

Had she lost them in this stupid war?

Her parents never told her anything about a battle. Actually, they stayed completely silent about it.

"Mama! Papa! It's Lucy! Where are you?" She called out, looking around.

"Hey kid, where d'ya think you're going?" A hand clutched her arm, and pulled her back, a knife close to her throat. She tried to cry for help, but the man who caught her covered her mouth and the sounds became muffled.

"She isn't going with you, that's for sure." Lucy's eyes widened when she found that her saviour was a kid who looked like he was about the same age as her. A boy with spiky and long pink hair came up to the significantly taller man, who grinned sickly down at him.

"Aww, is someone going to be the knight in shining armour?" Even Lucy knew that the kidnapper did the wrong move. The boy smiled back, his hand bursting in flames.

"Nah, I prefer to be called the big bad dragon who is going to be your guide to hell."

Lucy was dropped to the floor and didn't witness what happened next thankfully, as the 'big bad dragon' punched the man repeatedly until he was unconscious.

The boy came up to her, curious darkened emerald eyes staring into her red tinted brown ones.

"The name's Natsu. Where are your parents?" Natsu introduced himself, holding a hand out to Lucy to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

"I-I don't know..." She sobbed, wiping her tears away with her bare arm. Natsu looked sadly down at her and sighed. He hated seeing people cry, it was the one thing he couldn't stand.

Slowly, he hugged her, and she embraced the hug, hugging him back.

"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled as Natsu stroked her hair. The sun that marked the end of the battle made the girl's hair golden, which attracted him.

His face heated up. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was about to melt.

Lucy stopped crying, and Natsu reluctantly let go.

"Do you feel any better now?" She nodded. "Good. Now how about we go look for your parents?"

"Okay..." Lucy mumbled, staring at him. She hadn't really spoken to anyone outside the mansion, since she was only allowed to roam around the garden and inside.

 _=w=_

After searching for who knows how long, they never found any clues to where Lucy's parents could be.

She huffed, tired from walking around everywhere and examining anything. It felt hammers were hitting her head as she sat down, cradling her head in her hands.

Natsu looked down at her, also tired, but more mentally than physically, unlike Lucy, who was the opposite.

"Hey, this place is a mess and I guess we are too..." It was true, Lucy was covered in scratches and burn marks while Natsu had reopened scars under his ripped hoodie. "Do you want to come over to my home? I could try treat you."

"Yeah, sure... if I have any energy left, that is." Lucy answered, feeling like she was about to collapse at any moment.

Then Natsu did something that she didn't expect him to do at all. She was lifted up into his arms and being carried. She blushed and noticed his equally flushed face.

"Is this okay?" He asked, scared to drop her.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Lucy thanked him, more flustered than thankful.

"This is the place... sorry if it isn't like how you imagined it to be..." Natsu put her down in front of a cave, lit up by some torches. Lucy looked confused.

"You live in a cave?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was where my dad and I lived." He looked back at her equally confused. "What?"

"Oh, well I've never seen anyone live in a cave before..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet and then stepping inside slowly.

It was warm and smelt of pine wood. There were two big rocks, each covered by two blankets, one white and the other red. On each rock, a small white pillow was placed.

It wasn't anything like her mansion, and she liked how unique it was. She didn't get to experience anything new there, and this was exactly what she wanted. To know how other people live.

"I'm a little kid, what do you expect..." Natsu muttered to himself, and even though Lucy heard it, she chose to ignore the answer.

"I like it. It's different from my home. I live in a big mansion. Or lived." She sadly added on and played with a bracelet she found. It was beaded, with each bead having a key then a zodiac sign. Natsu saw the accessory and was curious.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a bracelet I found while we were searching on the battlefield. I remember my mother wearing it, and I want to give it back to her." Lucy gripped it tightly, determined to achieve her goal.

Natsu didn't respond and stayed silent, staring at her.

"She should prepare for the worst." He mumbled. "There are more than a hundred ways for a person to die."

"You know, you talk to yourself a lot." Lucy heard his mumbling, understanding that her mother might very well be dead. Natsu looked away from her, cursing his habit of saying thoughts out loud. "You're not wrong, I should, but you shouldn't be so negative. There's always a chance that she's still alive!"

Her words didn't match her eyes, Natsu could see right past her. She was thinking of the worst behind that blanket of hope.

He played with the strings on the end of the white scaly scarf he wore everywhere. The one that Igneel gave to him as a present.

"Are you sleepy?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from walking everywhere." Natsu yawned after she answered, and she yawned after him.

"Okay, then go to the bed on the left. Sorry if it isn't comfortable or anything, the rock is as smooth as it can be." Lucy walked similarly to a zombie to the bed, and lay down, putting the red blanket over her.

It was much more comfortable than she expected, and she fell asleep fairly quickly.

Natsu didn't go to bed yet. He glanced at Lucy, listening to her breathing and confirming that she was asleep and wandered into the forest.

He headed for his favourite place, a clearing with a singular tall rock in the middle. From there, he could see the stars clearly without the trees blocking his view.

When he finally found the clearing, he noticed someone was already sitting there. He growled.

"W-Who are you?!" Natsu asked, and the person disappeared. The only thing the boy saw was long blonde hair, and he assumed it was a girl. He was confused by how he didn't catch their scent. Was he hallucinating?

He sighed tiredly and jumped on the rock. He lay down and stared at the stars. They looked pretty, and for some reason reminded him of Lucy.

Slowly, Natsu drifted into slumber.

 _=w=_

"Mmm..." Lucy opened her eyes, stretching. She had slept well and had a dream about another world where animals could talk.

'I wish that was real.' She looked around for Natsu and found him outside the cave, sitting with his face in his scarf. His eyes narrowed as she approached him.

"It's eleven am. You slept for a pretty long time. Oh, and good morning." Natsu greeted her, lowering his scarf from his mouth. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"My mouth feels horrible, do you have a toothbrush or anything?" Natsu shook his head.

"It's bad to share toothbrushes, sorry Luce."

"Luce?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. She liked the nickname.

"Yeah, is it okay if I call you that?" He asked her, and Lucy could not refuse because of the innocent look on his face, even though she knew it was blatantly fake.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, and Natsu smiled.

"You want some breakfast, Luce?"He stared at her as she nodded. _'She's pretty.'_

He got up and walked inside his home, looking for his ingredients. He already had water, which he could boil and all he needed were a few vegetables. Salt, vinegar and sugar were also in the home, he just had to find them somewhere.

"Hey Luce, I'm gonna head out and buy some veg, do you-"

"Hey, it's the Heartfilia girl!" A deep voice shouted and Natsu heard a girl screaming.

He ran as fast as he could, depending solely on his ears. No one hurts his friends.

He was lead to the clearing he was at yesterday. Lucy on the edge of the rock, being held down by a big masked man, who held a knife.

 _'How did I not hear him or smell him?'_

Natsu growled, readying a fire ball attack when the man looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, are you one of her guards? In that case, I might as well let you watch!"

 ** _"Fire Dragon's Orb!"_** Natsu fired a sphere of flames, targeted at the knife.

In a panic, the man pushed Lucy off the rock and she skidded across the grass. The knife landed next to Lucy, scratching the side of her ear. She winced in pain and glanced at Natsu.

"Natsu..." She whispered when he came up to her, and frowned at her injuries. Her eyes widened when the man appeared behind Natsu, holding another knife. "NA-"

She could already see some blood flying from his neck, and his eyes widened. He gritted his teeth, it was different from a normal knife. He couldn't move at all.

He tried to open his mouth, but couldn't.

The man smiled.

"Finding it hard to move?" He asked and laughed when Natsu couldn't reply. Lucy crawled away, and the man followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her hand tightly, and she yelped in pain. "I don't think I can let you go free. Maybe we can erase your memories and put you two in an orphanage or something."

The man froze. He didn't move at all and Lucy was confused. She looked at what her captor was staring at and her eyes widened.

 **"Don't... go near her!"** Natsu stood up, looking different from before. Black flame markings formed on his arms and faces, and Lucy noticed his more animalistic canines. He looked at the man, ready to attack with his unusual clawed hands.

Lucy's captor dropped her and he ran, screaming. Natsu growled.

 **"What a crappy guy."** As he took a deep breath, the markings disappeared and his hands and fangs returned to their normal size. "Seriously, why do you keep being targeted?" Lucy didn't answer, she continued to stare at him.

"What were those?.." She asked in a quiet voice, blinking twice to see if the markings had really disappeared just like that. Natsu looked away.

"I don't know. They come out sometimes. I can't control it, no matter how hard I try." He concentrated on his hand, only being able to form the flames before they disappeared. "Just forget it, we need to fix you."

Natsu approached her, and carried her like he did when they first met.

"Is your ear okay?" He asked and she nodded, trailing a finger over the cut. It hurt of course but the pain wasn't very noticeable.

"What about your neck?" Lucy asked and he pulled his scarf down slightly so he could touch it. Lucy looked behind as well and only saw a scar. No blood, nothing but the scar.

"It doesn't hurt. I guess dragon slayers heal faster than other people." He pulled up the scarf again, and it covered the bottom of his chin. "There's a town nearby, I'll carry you there."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Natsu shook his head.

"Don't you dare."

 _=w=_

 **Aaand that's it folks!**

 **Little Natsu has the hair that Natsu had after the one year timeskip before HE GODDAMN CUT IT, I LOVED THAT FABULOUS HAIR!**

 **And Lucy, she just has a short ponytail and her hair is slightly more golden. Ye.**

 **How did Natsu not catch that man's scent?**

 **...**

 **You may never know.**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. =w= (im gonna sleep now)**


	6. Are you actually an idiot?

**LISTEN UP BUDDOS**

 **I AM GOING TO TAKE A TWO WEEK BREAK.**

 **This isn't because I have writer's block or anything, I just want to write out more of the story and focus on school.**

 **I'm sorryyy... :c**

 **but hey, this means better content and I might be able to do two chapters a week while doing school ^^**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Before…_

Erza and her chosen group left the train, happy to finally be able to stretch their legs and arms.

Lucy glanced around, looking for her pink haired partner, but she was unable to find him.

"Hey guys, have you seen Natsu?" She asked, before realisation stabbed her in the back. "Never mind, I think we may have left him on the train…" Lucy turned around, realising too late. The train had already left. She slapped a hand on her forehead. "I really am an idiot like Natsu says! Wait…" The blonde glared at Happy. "You were resting in his scarf! Why didn't you tell us we left him behind, you dumb furball!"

While Lucy argued with Happy, Erza along with Gray decided to confront one of the station staff.

"Sir, we have left one of our members on the train. I must ask you stop the train as soon as possible." Erza asked, crossing her arms. The nervous man shook his head.

"N-No, I can't, I'm sorry miss, it would-" The red haired mage didn't listen and spotted the emergency stop lever. She smiled and swung it downwards, leaving Gray and the man shocked.

"Erza, you can't just do that!" The ice make mage shouted and Erza glared at him.

"He is one of our comrades. I'm sure they will be thanking us once we stop Eisenwald's plan." She headed off with Gray behind her back, leaving the poor staff member lost at what to do. Lucy and Happy joined them soon after.

Erza smiled, spotting a magic vehicle.

"I don't think they'll mind if we borrow that for a while."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Huh?" Kageyama left his foot on Natsu's face and stayed still for a moment. The train had stopped moving. Under the foot, Natsu grinned and prepared an attack. He lit his fist on fire while the shadow user was distracted.

 ** _"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** His attack landed on his target's foot and burnt his shoe. The fire reached the inside of the footwear and Kageyama was now screaming. "Oops." Natsu laughed at his face and put out the flames with a click of his fingers. "How's your foot?"

"You…" The Eisenwald member unleashed a horde of shadows, all directed to Natsu who still was on the floor.

"Seriously, this is the best you've got?" ' _Normally, Lucy would be here to help me with this, but I think I can just use my part against these things.'_ Natsu clapped his hands together and fire formed around them. The fire then split into small pieces, the size of bullets and shot at the shadows, making them fade. He didn't announce the spell since he didn't have a name for it, it was supposed to be a part of a Unison Raid.

Some bullets ended up hitting Kageyama and he fell, and so did another object.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realised what it was.

 _'Lullaby?! That thing… I kicked it out in my dream, didn't I? How did I even…'_

 **"The train will now depart once again. We apologise for the sudden inconvenient stop."**

"CRAP!" He ran to the window, taking his mind off the flute and jumped out of it. Kageyama stared at the window, his eye twitching and mouth open.

"D-Did he just ignore Lullaby? The flute that could kill millions?!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ERZA, YOU'RE GOING WAY TOO FAST!" Gray shouted. His face could probably split his skin in half at this speed. The armoured woman continued driving recklessly next to the railings, the train finally coming into sight.

Inside the vehicle, Happy and Lucy remained seated, not wanting to distract Erza at the speed she was driving at. They were relieved that they were inside.

"Wait, IS THAT?!-" Lucy looked out of her window to see what Gray was shouting at. Natsu jumped out of the window and was now flying full speed towards them. The ice mage began to retreat inside but was too late, the dragon slayer had already crashed into him and they both landed on the ground.

Natsu coughed as the dust coming from the sand like ground filled his lungs. Erza took a risky turn and stopped sharply, half of Lucy's body sticking out of the window and Happy flying out, yowling loudly.

Erza unplugged herself from the vehicle and stopped in front of Natsu, followed by an angry Lucy and a traumatized blue cat.

The blonde kneeled down next to Natsu, leaning closer to his face. Natsu's face began to heat up. He was startled by her and got ready for the kiss.

Well, he thought it was a kiss, until he was swung up and down repeatedly using his scarf.

"NATSU FRIGGING DRAGNEEL, DO YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE YOU'RE AN INVINCIBLE IMMORTAL WHO CAN NOT BE HARMED IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE?!"

"Luceee, you're making me feel sick…" He could already see his angel taking him to hell. Or would he go to heaven? Probably hell. She stopped shaking him and dropped him.

"Don't make me worry like that again, stupid." Natsu laughed humourlessly.

"Worried idiot." He smiled at her reassuringly. Lucy nodded.

"I guess I am." She smiled back and they both shared a laugh.

"I'm sorry to pause your sweet moment, but Natsu, why did you jump out of that train?" Erza asked and Natsu's mind trailed back to the dream he had and Lullaby.

"The train started moving again and…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling the outline of a scar. "I kind of let free a member of Eisenwald who had Lullaby..?"

Natsu was _kindly_ treated to Erza's violent swinging attack, which was super effective.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP HIM, NO MATTER WHAT! YOU HEARD THE WHOLE EXPLANATION AND EVEN KNEW WHAT IT WAS, YET YOU STILL LEFT IT ALONE!"

"H-Hey, I found out more about what it was…" Erza released him and he fell to the ground again. She stared at him and he gulped too loud.

"Tell me." Natsu nodded, sweeping the dust off of his clothes and sitting up.

"Okay, okay. Lullaby is apparently a three eyed demon flute. I don't know what it does though." Most of the information he told them came from his dream, which he was still confused about.

 _'Could it have been a flashback? I did have those black flame markings on my arms and saw the same Lullaby.'_ Natsu quickly remembered something and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, remember when we were reading history books in that library that one time?"

"Actually, I think you talked all the time and I read everything important out loud." She pointed out. "Yes, what about- Oh! I read that part about Lullaby, didn't I…" She made a humming noise and placed her index finger on her chin. When she realised what Natsu had, she clicked her fingers. "Right! Lullaby was a demon created by Zeref, wasn't it? If I recall correctly, when it is played, it plays a song that kills most people who hear it."

Erza nodded, jumping back inside the magic vehicle.

"Hop on, we have to get to Oshibana as soon as we can!" She shouted, and they ran inside before she drove on, well apart from Natsu, who was dragged along.

"Luce, I beg you, don't make me…"

"Listen, I know you want to use your teleportation thing, but you should save your magic." Natsu tched.

"Erza can probably scare all of those bad guys off." Lucy laughed and he was pushed on board by her then she sat down next to him. Happy hopped on his head comfortably and Gray sat to Natsu's right. As soon as Lucy closed the door, Erza drove at the same sickeningly fast speed she had previously.

Lucy sighed as she tried to comfort Natsu during the ride, holding onto his hand and allowing him to lean on her shoulder. With her free hand, she stroked his soft pink hair and sometimes Happy's fur.

"Lucy, you're weird. Then again, you two are a couple and I heard couples do weird things." The cat commented and Lucy tried her best to ignore him. Gray looked at them with a shocked expression.

"You two are actually a couple?! I thought Cana was kidding!" The vehicle stopped moving and all heads turned to him, including Erza's.

 ** _"Are you actually an idiot?"_** They all asked simultaneously, in monotone voices which freaked Gray out.

"Well, I didn't hear anyone confirm it!" Erza returned to driving and sighed.

"Gray, I've known you for seven years. I thought you had already grown up during those years. Anyways, we are almost there!" She drove into the town, trying her best to avoid the local people.

"Erza… are you insane?.." Natsu asked in a hoarse voice, which fortunately Erza didn't understand and ignored. Lucy elbowed him and he groaned. "Luce, that hurt…" He pouted and laid his chin on her shoulder. "That's comfy yet really uncomfortable. Does that make sense, idiot?" Natsu asked teasingly and she flicked his forehead.

"Don't talk."

"But Natsu called you what you are, an idiot." Happy snickered and Lucy smiled back at him.

"Aren't you one as well?" She asked and the cat immediately fled under Natsu's scarf, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"Lucyyy is being so mean…" Happy sobbed into his scarf and Natsu growled quietly, which surprised the cat. "Woah! You're like a dog!" The _dragon_ slayer lowered his head in shame, a rain cloud floating above him.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" Erza yelled, halting the car sharply and almost throwing everyone out of the window, but it was luckily closed then. Lucy and Gray looked out of their windows, seeing the destruction that had already been caused to the station. They both got out and Natsu and Happy fell out in unison.

"Finally out of that monster." He mumbled, standing up and seeing the building. He walked towards the door first, trying to catch any scent. The smell of blood greeted his nose and he blocked it in disgust. "It reeks of blood." Natsu turned to the group behind and shook his head. "I don't think they're dead though. Let's go."

They walked inside. The station's floor was scattered with various people and the council's knights which they couldn't tell if were dead or alive.

"Welcome flies!" A tattooed man holding an extremely long scythe hovered in the air, grinning down at them. Erza glared at him.

"Erigor the Shinigami, what are you scheming? Tell us, or face the power of Fairy Tail!" She shouted, taking out her sword and readying her battle stance.

"I shall play Lullaby's beautiful melody throughout this town!" Erigor let out a laugh befitting for someone with the title of 'Death God'. "Everyone who dies will be paying for their sins! We, the ones who have been stripped away from our rights, will then stand on equal grounds with those who still have their rights!" Erigor continued laughing until Natsu interrupted him and sprinted towards Erigor.

"SHUT-" He stopped mid run and spun around, forming a fire shield around Lucy as shadows tried to reach for her. His sandals slid across the floor, and he glared at the person who attacked his partner. "I'm going to kick your ass next, Kangaroo." Kageyama stood, impressed by how Natsu had mixed up the name 'Kageyama' with 'Kangaroo'.

Erigor took this chance to fly higher up into the air and shouted so everyone in the space could hear him.

"FELLOW MEMBERS OF EISENWALD! I LEAVE THESE FLIES IN YOUR HANDS! TAKE THEM OUT!" The wind mage flew out, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

Natsu spun his head towards Erza and Gray.

"YOU TWO GET HIM! LUCY AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS!"

"Come on!" Before Erza could protest, Gray grabbed her hand and they ran down the corridor.

Natsu and Lucy stood back to back, readying themselves for a fight as the Eisenwald members approached them. Happy flew above them, choosing to stay out of the fight and be a spectator.

"Well my canary, shall we dance?" Natsu asked, smiling at her. She smirked back, taking out her whip.

"We shall, my phoenix." The dragon slayer lit his hands on fire.

"I'm all fired up."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **the first yellow feathered dog that came into my mind was the canary, so that was my pick then I searched up pink dogs buuut didn't like any of them so i just used phoenix**

 **the people in my school are a bunch of... you know. Assholes. They're sooo damn annoying ;-;**

 **:o i started watching food wars at 12 am. i was starving at that time owo**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	7. Caged Fairies

**(i had no idea what to name this chapter)**

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK**

 **BACK AGAIN**

 **IT'S...**

 **me.**

 **hi. I've written quite a bit of the story, though I haven't been able to write much of the past (too many people sit around me, new students, i don't want them to see). However, I've- Wait... you probably want to read the chapter don't you?**

 _ **-bows- Aye sir.**_

 _ **(sorry, I'm being lazy so i'll answer any reviews next week -w-)**_

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Damn it." Erza and Gray stopped at the end of the hallway where the path split in two. Gray glanced at Erza and she nodded towards the left.

"I'll go that way. You go to the right." Gray nodded and they both split up. Erza stopped for a second and turned to his back. "Be careful if you do fight him." She began running again and Gray smiled.

"We're Fairy Tail, are we ever even careful?" He asked, but the scarlet had already disappeared from view.

What they didn't know when they left each other's sides, was that there was another pair that had followed each of them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Let's get them!"

"YEAH!" The Eisenwald members charged towards the duo, each of them ready to unleash their magic. Natsu smiled as he blazed through each of them, the gust and smoke pleasantly surrounding him as he did. It did distract Lucy however, who could barely see through the grey smoke.

"Natsu, could you cool down, you're going to kill me!" She coughed as she attack three more enemies. Natsu sheepishly smiled at her.

"Sorry, princess." Above them, Happy tried to blow away the smoke using his wings. Even though he wasn't very experienced in battle, he could still help by doing simple things like this.

Natsu growled as more people came into the station, completely healthy and battle ready. He swung his fire in a curved line and most of them ridiculously tripped over the flames. He smiled at their faces. People looked ridiculous mid-fall.

Lucy put away her whip, stepping back next to Natsu. Before any more people came, she took out a golden key to help her fight.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" A man with black and red hair and scissors in hands, was summoned, attacking the people on Lucy's side. Natsu smiled.

"Haven't seen you use him in battle for a while." He said, taking out the remaining people with his Fire Dragon's Roar.

He stretched his back, watching Lucy as she thanked Cancer for helping her and he left. She looked back at him happily.

"Well, that's our job done." Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips. "That was fairly quick." Happy flew down from above and hid in his favourite place, Natsu's scarf.

"You guys made a mess!" The cat exclaimed. The station now had melted holes in the roof and people crushed into the walls. The blonde stared at her partner and he stared back, puzzled.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You threw some guys on the walls."

"Yeah, but you created multiple holes in the roof and most of the people in the walls were blasted by you!" She pointed out and he turned away with a defeated look on his face.

"I guess you're right." Natsu walked around, arms crossed behind his neck. He stayed silent, trying to listen for Erza and Gray's footsteps, but heard nothing that sounded like their steps. The only noise was the huffing of some nearby people and the flapping of Happy's wings. "I can't hear Gray's or Erza's steps. They've probably ran a fairly long distance."

"Then we should catch up, shouldn't we?" Natsu nodded, agreeing with Lucy. Natsu walked forward and he searched for any unfamiliar scents, but found none. He held out a hand to Lucy, making sure to keep her safe. Happy shuffled in his scarf and closed his eyes, trying to sleep with the constant rocking.

The blonde noticed the cat starting to nap, so she slowed down her walking, hoping Natsu would follow and he did. He slowed his fast walk into a steady one. Small snores escaped the feline's mouth, as he fled to sleep.

"I hope we don't wake him up from what's coming." Lucy frowned, looking at Happy's peaceful face. Natsu nodded.

"Though, we probably will." She laughed in response. It was true, their combined destructiveness would wake up anyone in the area and if the rumours about the guild they had joined was true, then no one would be able to go back to sleep.

Natsu froze for a moment, and Lucy stared at him, confused. He looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Lucy, quickly, find the balcony. We need to warn everyone. If you have to, tell Eisenwald's plan."

"Wait, but-"

"I'll be fine, just go. Happy will be with me, and if anything happens, we'll head straight to you, okay?" He walked over to her, planting a reassuring kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Stay safe."

"I should be telling you that, mister." She smirked and ran up slightly crumbled stairs, avoiding all the cracks.

Natsu strolled down the corridor, whistling a tune.

 _'Why the hell am I whistling this?'_ He snapped his mouth shut, hearing the echo of Lucy's giggle. The song was something he heard Lucy humming and it stuck in his head.

Once he got further away from her, he continued whistling it, smiling as he did.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Broadcast, broadcast…" Gray mumbled as he ran through the hall, his eyes shifting from door to door until he found it and kicked it open. It was unexpectedly empty, he couldn't see anyone from his place. To get a closer view, he walked inside, searching around the room.

Before Gray even noticed, a figure dropped down from the ceiling. He stepped away just in time to dodge the attack, narrowing his eyes at the hooded man.

"You're pretty good for a fly, but you'll also be a nuisance to our plan. Looks like I'll have to clip off your wings." The man said, a wicked smile on his face. Gray opened his mouth to ask something, but quickly shut it when the other person attacked him suddenly. He jumped to the side, his attack eliminating the equipment behind.

"Why the hell are you here when your boss isn't even in here?!" The ice make mage asked, his knuckles clenched tightly. Since the equipment was destroyed, the dark guild's intention was obviously not to broadcast it there.

After not receiving any type of response, Gray froze a path to his feet, keeping the member still and unable to move. The ice spread to his upper body, his head and neck remaining untouched. Gray walked closer, grabbing the man's collar.

"Tell me, what is your plan?" He pulled it, so he was directly making eye contact with him. The frozen man arrogantly smirked, not hesitating in spilling the beans.

"You don't need to know, you won't be able to leave with Erigor's wind shield anyways!" He laughed, and Gray breaks the ice with his foot, sending the other man flying into the wall. He coughed, his face now painted in excitement. "If you're that desperate, then I guess I could tell you, since you won't get out of here." His smirk formed into an enormous grin. "Lullaby will be used on the Guild Masters from legal guilds." Gray's eyes widened.

"They're having a meeting at Clover Town." He mumbled.

"That's right! Finally, we'll get revenge on-" Before the Eisenwald member could finish, Gray froze his entire body at once, gluing him to the wall. He was furious, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"We'll stop that. We'll protect our parents." His hair shadowed his face, leaving only his mouth to be visible. "You know, dark guilds aren't any more terrifying than legal guilds."

"Gray!" Erza ran inside, Natsu following behind her with Kageyama, who seemed to be partially conscious.

"N-No way, even Rayule is beat..?" He stuttered, and the scarlet was quick to knock him out.

"You were quick." Gray commented and Lucy dashed inside, looking shocked and slightly out of breath.

"G-Guys, there's a wind barrier outside of the station…" She huffed, locking eyes with Natsu, who looked at her curiously.

"You know, I'm surprised you can run that fast."

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that you can still move with all the injuries you've had." Lucy countered, but Natsu shook his head.

"No, seriously, you never run." She stamped on his foot and he yelped, dropping Kageyama onto the floor and abruptly waking Happy. The cat yawned, noticing the black haired stranger on the floor.

"Who is that guy..?" He asked, wiping the drool off his face with his paw.

"Kageyama, I think his name is." Erza answered and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, Kan-Kageyama." He repeated the name, nearly calling the man 'Kangaroo' once again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"IT'S SO WINDY!" Happy shouted, digging his claws into Natsu's scarf. His ears were pulled back and his blue fur was spiked upwards. The gust distracted the people of the group, but only their clothes and hair were really affected.

The cat was surprised when he was picked up and put into Lucy's arms by Natsu. Cautiously the dragon slayer advanced toward the wind wall, lifting up a hand. His finger traced it and he winced, it was pretty painful, but out of stubbornness, he tried to break through the wall, despite the protests of the people behind. When half of his body was inside and he had closed his eyes, an arm wrapped around his and pulled him back. Another arm wrapped around his chest, belonging to the same person.

Natsu turned his head to them. It was Lucy. He glanced around for the cat's location, which was in Erza's arms now and his eyes returned to her.

"Luce, let me go." He said, struggling from her grip. Lucy shook her head.

"No. If I have to stay safe, then you should too. I'm not letting you go until you stop struggling and give up." Natsu sighed, loosening himself and stopping the struggle. She let go slowly, staying on alert just in case he dared to try again. He didn't and instead, stepped back so he was next to her. She felt his hand crawl into hers.

She looked up at him, seeing his smirk.

"You don't have to let me go, since I'm not letting your hand leave mine until I give you permission." Natsu's smirk formed into a smile. "I can't trust you either, can I?" Lucy bit her lip.

"You know me too well. Maybe I should change my thinking and make myself unpredictable like you." They shared a laugh, before Gray brought them back to the reality of the situation they were in.

"Well, now that we know that we can't possibly walk through that thing without getting injured, how do we get past it?" He asked and Natsu grinned evilly at the two females.

"We could of course-"

 **"No."** Both Erza and Lucy answered before he suggested the spell, not wanting them to get lost once again. Natsu shrugged.

"Okay, sheesh. It wasn't obligatory or anything, I was just proposing it."

"Oh!" A light bulb flashed over Lucy's head and she took out her pouch of keys, and chose the key of the maiden. "I think Virgo can help us! **_Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"_**

A pink haired girl wearing maid clothes was summoned and she bowed to Lucy.

"Yes, Princess?" Gray and Erza stared at the celestial spirit mage, who looked extremely happy because of the nickname. Their attention was diverted to Natsu when he sighed.

"Virgo always calls her that. At first Lucy wanted to be called by her name, but when Virgo suggested 'Princess' then she gave in and accepted it." He explained and Virgo noticed him and the others.

"Greetings, Natsu and friends of Princess."

 _'Why does he get called by his name and she doesn't?'_ Erza and Gray asked internally. The maiden looked at Gray quizzically.

"Friend of Lucy's, may I inform you that you only have your underwear on?" The ice mage gawked at the sudden disappearance of his clothes and looked around for them.

"Virgo, could you make a hole to the other side?" Lucy asked and the maiden nodded, drilling into the ground.

"Your spirits are interesting." Erza commented and Lucy laughed.

"I guess so." Virgo's head popped out of the hole on their side.

"I have done your request. Will you punish me?" She asked and Lucy blushed in embarrassment when she felt Erza and Gray staring at her. She held up her key.

"N-No, you can go back now…" The spirit bowed before returning to her world. Lucy tried to ignore the stares and her boiling strawberry red face and waved them over to the hole. "Come on."

One by one, they travelled along the hole, barely able to crawl through it. Apart from Happy, he crossed easily.

Everyone noticed when Natsu, who was last, came up that he brought Kageyama with him. They were all confused and Gray wasn't pleased.

"Why the hell did you bring him along?!" He asked, and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You'd rather leave him to die? I don't. He's as human as you are, he could die without any help." He slightly over exaggerated it, but even though the chances were slim, he could have. Natsu smiled. "He might've gone the wrong path but it doesn't mean he deserves to be left helpless."

Lucy smiled. _'He's nicer to other people than he used to be when we were kids.'_

"Okay, we have to find Erigor. Come on everyone." Erza walked a few steps, with who she thought was all of the group. She paused and looked behind her. There was one member absent. "NO WONDER I DIDN'T HEAR ANY WHINING! WHERE IS NATSU?" She shouted, pointing at the injured person on the floor.

 _'He ran away so quickly…'_ Gray and Lucy thought, then came to the realisation that Happy also wasn't with them.

"That damn cat…" Lucy mumbled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead and fire burning in her eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM!" She announced, and the boy next to her moved away in fear. He didn't think that someone could be just as scary as Erza.

Gray ran over to get Kageyama and joined the angry girls who were running off to find the cat and dragon slayer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **I need to stop writing these at 10:30pm, I've got school.**

 **Then again, I'm never responsible ¯\\(xDx) /¯ or am i**

 **two more chapters left, AND WE ARE DONE WITH LULLABYYY**

 _ **OH MY GODS AUTUMN IS COMING (HAS COME WHEN YOU READ THIS)**_

 _ **okay, I should go to bed now.**_

 _ **1 Day later:**_

 ** _i-i what 70 followers, what_**

 ** _i love youuu alll of you readinggg x3_**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	8. Maybe this wasn't a good idea

***I'M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR...**

 **LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!***

 **(there is no door in this space)**

 **(●´ω｀●** **) hai**

 **how are you**

 **if you're having a bad day, remember that they don't last forever and hopefully tomorrow will be better~**

 **and you can have this chapter too**

 **Meow Orbit: (・∀・** **) You know, I really don't have a reason why.**

 **Flangourmet: Natsu can't think of anymore** ** _elegant_** **dogs to call his partner. ಠ◡ಠ**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Natsu, are you sure this is a good idea?" Happy asked as he carried the pink haired dragon slayer through the clouds. Natsu grinned, slightly regretting his reckless decision. Lucy and possibly Erza would murder them. Or maybe just him.

"Not really, buuuuuuut, Lucy is bound to kill me one day, isn't she?" He answered back with a question, and Happy nervously laughed.

"People are weird." The cat commented, lowering down so they could see the ground clearer. Natsu tched, giving the cat an _'Oh really?'_ look. "What?" Happy asked, tilting his head sideways.

"You think that you aren't?"

"I never said that I wasn't."

"Those wings that look like they belong to a dove or some other bird, big eyes the size of golf balls and you can talk for f- Wait, what?" Natsu stopped in the middle of his list, and Happy's tail twitched slightly.

"You didn't have to list all of my abnormalities!" He shouted, fake tears flowing endlessly from his eyes.

"Big words for a small cat." Natsu commented, and when they were close enough to the ground, Happy threw him down on the railings, his face barely scratching the metal. The cat laughed and flew to a nearby rock to watch.

Natsu stuck his head out of a ground in a similar fashion to an ostrich, and growled. He searched for the cat, but saw Erigor first, flying over him and not even taking notice of the dragon slayer. Before the wind mage flew off, Natsu scurried onto his feet and looked behind him, seeing Happy ready to grab him by his arms.

They took off into the air and headed after the Shinigami.

"Surprise!" Natsu laughed hysterically as he watched Erigor land headfirst into the ground after his kick. He heard the cat giggling as well after the wind mage looked up at them and in blind rage, stood up, dirt smeared on parts of his face.

"You again! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHY THEY CALL ME THE SHINIGAMI, BRAT!" Erigor shouted as Happy dropped Natsu on the ground and Erigor immediately decided to perform a head on attack with his scythe aimed at the fire mage's chest. He psychotically smiled until Natsu grabbed his scythe by its point and melted it by heating up his finger. He let out a bored yawn to annoy the opposition.

"You should probably get a new one afterwards, if you don't head straight to jail afterwards, bud." Natsu smiled at him while Erigor gaped at his weapon, cradling the liquid substance in his left hand. While he was distracted by the loss of his scythe, Natsu took it as a chance to attack. **_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_**

The punch was a direct hit on the wind mage, and made him lose his footing, his back scratching the ground. The remains of his scythe splattered onto the ground. Deciding to leave about his weapon, Erigor launched a tornado like attack which knocked Natsu off the bridge.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying towards the falling person, but was forced to take shelter instead from the harsh wind caused by Erigor. The cat hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _'Am I falling?'_ Natsu thought, a gale hitting his eyes. He closed them and took a deep breath. _'I remember something like this.'_

/(。oωo) /

 _"Natsu, I want you to jump off that cliff." Igneel said, pointing down the edge of the cliff, where harsh waves clashed with the rocks. Natsu stared at him in disbelief._

 _"W-What?!" He exclaimed, looking down the cliff and immediately crawling back after seeing the bottom. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, no!"_

 _The dragon laughed, rubbing his nose against the boy's hair._

 _"Don't be scared, you have the power of the flames on your side, do you not?" He asked, and Natsu opened his eyes and nodded. Igneel grinned, stepping away from the human child and pushing him off._

/(。oDo) /

 **"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"** Natsu shouted, flying up using his fire. Erigor dodged his elbow attack, and they fought, exchanging punches with each other.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucy sat at the back of the vehicle, her arms crossed and next to her was Gray. Kageyama sat against one of the windows, slowly opening his eyes. He looked at the Fairy Tail mages in surprise.

"W-Why did you guys take me with you? Wouldn't it have been better to leave me there?" He asked. Gray smirked at him.

"You know, you and the rest of your guild seriously need to lighten up." Kageyama silently agreed with Gray. "We're not the kind of people who would leave anyone to die, even if they're against us." He said. Lucy smiled when the Eisenwald member quietened down and returned to glancing out of the window.

 _'This woman drives extremely fast, does she even have any idea what safety is?'_ He thought.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as Natsu was blown back to the ground by Erigor's magic spell. The man grinned when the dragon slayer activated his magic but the fire was ineffective. Natsu cursed. He couldn't get up into the air unless Erigor lowers down to his jump range.

"What's wrong? Having trouble with your fire? Is my Storm Mail too much for you?" The Shinigami asked, irritating Natsu even more. Noticing how tense he was, he relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath.

While solutions bounced about in Natsu's head, Erigor surrounded himself in wind and formed an X shape with his fingers. When Natsu noticed this, he was already too late as a flurry of blades created by the wind hit him directly.

After the wind died away, the blue furred cat hurried to his friend but backed away when he realised that Natsu was covered in flames. Not his usual flames Happy realised, these were brighter and flickers of blue danced with the orange.

"Natsu's angry…" The cat whispered, slowly moving further away. While he moved away he realised something strange with the wind. "Wait…" He stopped and flew around Natsu in circles, giggling.

"You can never win; you should leave to someone else, like Gray or Erza." Happy stuck out his tongue and fled when his plan to enrage Natsu was a success.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" He shouted, the fire around him becoming even more furious and powerful. Happy awed at the flames.

 _'It's as if the fire has emotions…'_

"My Storm Mail…" Erigor murmured, watching as the fireball flew towards him and the flames swallowed him whole.

 ** _"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_** He head-butted Erigor in the stomach, sending him back to the earth.

"Go Natsu!" Happy lifted his fist into the air, while Natsu followed down the path of flames he created, to the ground. He glared at Happy, a smirk on his face and eye twitching.

"So… What was that about me never being able to win?" Natsu asked, tilting his head slightly and the cat flew up to safety.

"Th-That was a part of my master plan to make you angry so you would be able to fight that guy!" Happy said quickly, scared of Natsu after seeing what had been done to the Eisenwald mage.

 _"NATSU!"_ He heard his name, and almost fell when he was hit by the infamous Lucy Kick. She looked at him, seriously mad at him, but slightly happy seeing that Erigor was finally defeated. "Firstly, good job on defeating Erigor, but that's the only compliment you're going to get. You left without saying without any of us, but the cat who can barely land a fish on someone's face-"

 _"I CAN DO THAT!"_ Happy shouted. He flew next to Erza and Gray, who were listening to the conversation and avoided being dragged into it.

"-not only that, YOU-" Natsu took off his scarf and put it over her mouth. He beamed at her while she tried to speak, but her words became muffled.

"I'm fine. I'm not dead, and that's the most important part, okay? Remember what I told you? Now, let's go destroy that thing." He removed the scarf, and wrapped it around his neck again. Lucy sighed and strolled behind him, still annoyed.

"Good job, though I have to admit, you did leave recklessly." Erza said, her hands on her hips.

"Guess you did defeat him…" Gray mumbled. "Good job."

"Woah." Natsu stared at him in fake shock. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Real funny, dragon breath." The dragon slayer ignored his reaction and approached Lullaby cautiously.

 _'Will it recognise me?'_ Natsu bent down, and everyone around him watched as he took it into his hand. He gazed at its blank black eyes. _'I swear it had purple eyes when I saw it in that.'_ He threw it up carelessly and pointed his index finger at it, a magic circle appearing in front of it. **_"F-"_**

"MOVE!" No one expected the man that they had saved to snatch the death flute from the air, and steal one of their only ways to get back home. Kageyama escaped, and everyone was coated in silence and a cloud of dust.

Erza clenched her fist, making a growl-like sound.

"WE ARE LEAVING. WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE." She ordered with gritted teeth and began running followed by her team.

While they ran, Gray realised something and turned to the couple ahead of him.

"Natsu, why don't you just teleport us over there?" The dragon slayer looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think I know where the guild master place is?!" He asked, and then snapped his head back forward. "Unless you want to get lost, we have to run."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The night sky came fairly quickly, and Kageyama had arrived at his destination. He was happy that the meeting was still ongoing. He put the flute to his mouth, ready to play it.

However, a white haired old man arrived from the building. He walked towards Kageyama, whistling while he stared at his magazine. A tint of pink coated his face and a cheeky smile. The man sat down on a rock and the Eisenwald member blushed when he noticed the pictures on the pages.

 _'Perverted old man.'_ He thought, trying to clear the image from his mind. Kageyama studied the reading man and realised who he was. _'He's that Fairy Tail Guild Master, isn't he? Makarov Dreyar.'_ He approached him, smiling maliciously. Quickly, he swapped that malicious grin for a friendly kind one.

"Good evening, mister. Would you spare a moment to listen to a song I created?" Kageyama asked, hoping to deceive Makarov. Hurriedly, the elderly man closed his magazine and hid it from sight, grumbling to himself. He turned to the other person and smiled back.

Makarov thought for a moment. He was suspicious but nodded anyway.

Kageyama placed the woodwind instrument against his mouth, ready to play. He took a breath and was about to blow but remembered the kindness that the mages from the Fairy Tail guild had shown them. Did he really want to do this?

The group of five arrived on the scene, hiding from the sight of the two people. Erza stepped forward, ready to stop Kageyama from playing but was pulled back by an odd bald man. Gray tried to hide from the man once he recognised him but he was caught.

"My, I haven't seen you in quite a while. It is good to see you two." Natsu and Lucy stood to the side. Erza turned to them, hoping to clear their fog of confusion.

"Natsu, Lucy, this is Master Bob, the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus guild." She introduced the Guild Master, and it slightly shocked the two that he was one. Bob turned to the two and smiled.

"I recognise you two. Perhaps you had a relation with the council?" Lucy nodded.

"Council missions. I'm Lucy and this is Natsu. It's nice to meet you." She said, elbowing the person she was linked arms with. Natsu smiled, not feeling very comfortable around the Master and the fact that Gray was being suffocated by the same man. He was fortunately dropped before he died.

"Council missions?" Natsu nodded.

"How the hell did you think we would get money without being a part of a guild?" He asked and Gray was about to answer that they could get a job, but he was cut off by Erza.

"How long did you do them, since you have been all around Fiore, right?" She was already aware that the Council gave them missions.

"Umm…" The dragon slayer hummed and averted his eyes to Lucy, who sighed.

"Two years. Then you know the rest, we went travelling and did stuff." She took over and her partner nodded, not remembering half of what they did.

"Hush." Bob shushed them, stopping the conversation and everyone turned to Makarov, who was smiling at Kageyama.

 _'I'll play. Everything will get better after they're gone.'_ He thought, nearly playing before the Fairy Tail master shook his head.

"Nothing will change. We will all stay as the same weaklings, but that's why we form guilds. We group together and grow stronger. One day, you may grow stronger and gain the will to live life to the fullest by pushing yourself to the limits." Makarov watched as the person in front of him fell to his knees.

"You've defeated me." He said, and the team of Fairy Tail mages rush towards their master. Erza gave him one of her special armoured hugs, which was painful. Makarov rubbed his sore head after being let go.

"Well done, Master." She said, smiling with the rest.

Natsu glanced at the flute on the floor, which had moved somehow more to the right of Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow at this.

 _'How the he-'_

 **"I've grown sick of all you gutless wizards!"** It shouted, interrupting everyone's celebration. A magic circle hovered over Lullaby and the flute released a purple mist. Everyone near the object backed away, as the fog formed into a larger figure. It cleared and revealed Lullaby's true demon form.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **finallyy, to be honest, i'm pretty sick of this arc, I remember hating it when i watched it so good thing that the next chapter should conclude it.**

 **i'm not gonna do the filler, sorrryyy o^o i barely remember galuna so i've gotta reread that owo**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	9. Past 2 - Magnolia

**Hello! :3 I would've posted this two days ago, but you know, I'm busy.**

 **I'm currently working on a ton of things like animations and music, so I'm sorry if these chapters end up being shorter oDo**

 **I hope I can do more chapters during the October holidays, which start for me on the 11th of Oct causeee... I need to go pick up my gran and uh, I'm pretty sure the last two days of school don't really have anything important going on in them.**

 **except home economics damn it no sweets for me ;w;**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／ (and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, cause I will fix them as soon as possible)**

* * *

Lucy was taken through the forest and into a town called Magnolia. Natsu told her that he and his dad used to see people from there come nearby and they hid all the time. He earned a laugh from the girl when he said that he was called an oddly coloured bat.

"Why did you two hide?" She asked as she was carried through Magnolia, some people laughing at the two children and thinking they earned their scratches from 'playing' in the woods.

"Well..." He started then paused. "My dad was... err..." Lucy looked at him curiously. What was so wrong with his dad that they had to hide from the townspeople? "He was a fire dragon."

"... Wait, WHAT?!" Her eyes popped out from their place and Natsu winced at how high pitched her screeches were. "B-But, dragons-"

"-do exist. They're rarely seen but rest assured, they still do exist. Igneel couldn't have just disappeared or been killed overnight." He looked at her, not having to fake his sadness. He knew exactly where he was, thanks to his dad telling him the night before and he missed the dragon.

"Do you know your real parents?" Lucy blurted out, without thinking about how it might upset him. Natsu shook his head.

"No, I don't remember anything or anyone before Igneel. Unless..." His clear talking warped into a muffled mumble. "those dreams really are visions of the past."

Lucy frowned.

"What dreams?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He glanced forward, meeting eyes with an elderly lady who had pink hair more vibrant than his. She looked at them and sighed, walking up to them.

"Come with me. I'm a medic who lives in the forest. My name is Porlyusica." Natsu raised an eyebrow. Igneel told him multiple times to never go with strangers.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked and the woman held up a bag and took out some herbs.

"These leaves are used for scratches and can heal them in a few hours. If I create some medicine out of them, you'll be fine to go." Natsu was about to refuse, but after seeing Lucy's condition, he sighed.

"Okay, granny." Porlyusica glared at him, and walked onward, Lucy and Natsu trailing behind her.

"Natsu, I can walk by myself." The girl struggled to escape his grasp. Damn, he was too strong for his age. Natsu shook his head. "Natsu, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm being careful. I don't want you to trip and injure yourself."

"How do you expect me to survive?" Their conversation ended there, Natsu switching to mumbling to himself and Lucy's will dying away.

The woman in front ignored them and thought about Fairy Tail, the guild that a friend of hers was the master of. She looked at them.

 _'They would fit right in.'_ Porlyusica thought, maybe she would ask them if they wanted to join.

* * *

Natsu was relieved when they arrived at wherever that woman was leading them to. It was her home, which was in the forest. He enjoyed being there, it was the place he was raised in and he felt comfortable, unlike in the town where he was tense.

Lucy didn't really care. She felt welcome _almost_ in every environment, and the forest was definitely a nice place. It had fresh air unlike the house she was forced to stay in. She grimaced, it sure was polluted in there. No wonder she was sick half of the time when she lived there.

They were lead inside the elder's home, and immediately were struck by the scent of the herbs. Natsu and Lucy breathed in, enjoying the nice smell.

Porlyusica walked over to a table and ordered the boy to lay Lucy down on the bed. She began working on mixing the herbs, reciting her past medicine's method.

Natsu sat down next to his friend, watching the medic work her magic. He was bored, so he started to annoy Lucy.

"Hey Luce." No reply. She ignored him, focusing on Porlyusica's work. He smiled. "Luce. Luce. Luce. Luce. Luce. Lu-"

"What do you want, annoying reptile?" Natsu gawked at the name he was called. Lucy didn't show it, but she enjoyed his reaction. It was ridiculous to her, his mouth wide open and eyes narrowed and twitching.

"What did you call me?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"You heard me the first time." She smiled innocently at him. Natsu neared her but Lucy shook her head. "I'm injured, remember?" She pouted and he huffed, moving to the edge of the bed.

"You'll be spared this time, lemon." Lucy burst out laughing at the name, finding it more amusing than insulting. He stayed silent, a small blush forming from embarrassment.

"Here, dab this on your ear and any other wounds. They should heal after an hour." Porlyusica passed a small bowl. Inside was a thick green liquid, that was made from the special leaves she told them about and some water mixed with them.

She reluctantly dabbed it on her injuries. It was cold and felt weird against her skin.

Natsu dipped his finger into the bowl out of curiousity.

"This feels hella icky." He commented and the woman offered a cloth to wipe their fingers with. After they did so, Porlyusica placed the medicine inside a bottle and cleaned the bowl.

"So, what were you two doing before you came?" She asked.

"Oh, um..." Lucy grumbled, not really sure whether she should tell the truth or not. Natsu nudged her, and smiled encouragingly. She took that as a sign to say the truth. "We were attacked and got away fortunately. I was kidnapped and Natsu saved me."

Porlyusica nodded, finished with the bowl and now leaned against one of the wooden counters.

"What are your plans?"

"We'll go report those guys to whatever authorities take care of crimes." Natsu answered, looking back at Lucy's ear. The strange substance had become a transparent liquid that glistened in the light. His eyes met hers. "Then I guess we'll see where life takes us."

Porlyusica nodded again and they jumped off the bed. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and kicked open the medic's door, which reminded her of a certain group of people.

"Thank you Porlyusica!" Lucy shouted before Natsu took her out of the woman's view.

"I didn't get to ask." Porlyusica sighed, closing the door. "Doesn't matter. Those kids seem strong enough to survive on their own." She looked around, annoyed by the mess in the room and reached for her broom.

* * *

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu guided her around the town and she was amazed by one particular building.

"Natsu, do you know what that place is?" Lucy asked, pointing to it. He observed it, and raised an eyebrow.

"I was raised in a forest, away from most people and I know what that place is, but you don't? That's the Fairy Tail guild hall." He explained, recalling what Igneel told him about the local area.

While Lucy stood, admiring the guild hall, Natsu's attention was caught by a cake shop. His stomach growled and simultaneously Lucy's did as well.

The blonde looked at him, he was hypnotised by the sight of a creamy strawberry shortcake, which was taken away by red haired girl their age.

"I wish we had money." Natsu muttered, pouting and leaving his spot. Lucy was taken along with him, briefly meeting eyes with the red haired girl.

He looked at her saddened face and squeezed her hand. When she turned to him, he grinned, wanting to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, I'll buy one for you when we come back." Natsu said. Lucy let go of his hand and held up a pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"How old are you again?" He asked and Lucy laughed.

"Twelve." She answered. "What about you, wise one?"

"Thirteen." Natsu grinned at Lucy and intertwined pinkies with her. "Okay, I pinky promise." They let go, and Natsu continued walking down the street, shortly joined by Lucy. The pair walked in silence, staying close while they admired the lively town, which was unusual for the both of them.

They passed many shops and stalls, and they both wanted to buy something, but they didn't have money. However, a few people took notice of their behaviour and wanted to help.

"Hey kids, you lost?" A flushed man approached them giddily. Natsu stepped away, making a small growling noise.

"No." He answered and grabbed Lucy's hand. "We don't need-"

Natsu stopped mid sentence, interrupted by the man, who picked him up by the arms. He struggled to get free, but he was stuck. Lucy was forced to let go, and she was dropped to the ground.

She acted quickly when she noticed the man running away, few people trying to stop the kidnapper. Lucy took out a pouch which was attached to her belt and she picked out a golden key.

 ** _"Open! Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"_** A white and black bull emerged from a golden light, an abnormally large axe in hand. He mooed loudly.

"What can I do for you, miss L _uuu_ cy?" Taurus asked and the girl pointed at the retreating man.

"Go after him and help Natsu please!" She asked, and the bull dashed towards the man.

He noticed and ran faster. Natsu quickly bit one of the man's hands and he was dropped. Taurus stopped next to Natsu, watching the man run off.

"Thanks. You can go back now." Natsu mumbled, and the spirit returned to its world. Lucy appeared next to him after Taurus disappeared and stood leaning next to the lying boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Natsu rolled his eyes while sitting up.

"Could be better, could be worse, but you know I could've burned him, right?" He wasn't used to being the protected, and would've enjoyed being the attacker or the protector more.

Lucy frowned. She didn't like seeing others hurt, even if they were classified as 'villains' or bad people. Natsu, on the other hand, looked like he would've liked to have scorched that man and taught him a lesson.

"That isn't right. People shouldn't be kidnapping people or hurting anyone on purpose whether it be for good or bad." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucy, I think you'll learn this soon but the world isn't filled with nice people who will stop after being put in a cell or being told off. People learn and teach in different ways."

"That doesn't mean someone deserves to get an injury!" Lucy argued, and Natsu stood up, turning to face her. He growled, quietly but loud enough for people passing by to hear. Most of them shrugged it off, pretending they had never heard it or assuming that it wasn't him and it was their imagination.

"Do you think that the people that attacked your home would've spared you even if you begged?" Natsu asked, frustrated that the girl thought that everyone could live their lives without getting scars or bruises along the way.

She stood still, remembering how peaceful it was before they were attacked and how quickly everything became hell. Eventually, Lucy shook her head in defeat.

Natsu flinched when he realised how close she was to breaking into tears. He knew she was sensitive, but not this much.

"U-uh, hey, um, let's go see a few places, I heard that near where the council place is that there is, err, a-a lot of gardens. How about we go to a few of them after we talk to the big guys?" He fumbled a lot when he tried to word everything but his words succeeded in stopping the tears. Her eyes lit up and she nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Okay." Lucy forced a smile for him, aware that he offered to go see the gardens to make her happier.

'He might be slightly on the aggressive side and unfriendly to those who he isn't acquainted with, but he's a kind person inside.' She thought and followed the leaving dragon slayer.

"So you use Celestial Spirit Magic." Natsu said, wanting to change the subject to a more light hearted one. Lucy nodded.

"Yep, my mum used to own some of these but she passed them down to me." She showed off the pouch she took out earlier, which contained four keys, three gold and one silver. "I think it's a nice magic."

"I agree, it is. Who do you have?"

"Rephrase that. They aren't collectibles, they are as smart if not smarter than us and have feelings too." Natsu rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms behind his head.

"Well, excuse me princess." He received one stamp on his foot for that comment. "I mean, who are you contracted with?"

"Thank you. I have contracts with Taurus the Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer and Cancer the Crab. Oh and Lyra the Lyre. They're all spirits passed down from my mum." She introduced them and they talked about spirits until moving onto to different topics throughout their journey to find the council.

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't know if their little argument made sense owo**

 **I don't really argue with anyone so every time I do I just end up spouting random crap.**

 **Also, I think I'll start a poll soon for other ships but I'll talk about that next chapter.**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


	10. Lullaby

**hello, hello**

 **0w0 Gah, I'm so tired. I hate waking up early on Mondays ;w; (Even though it's Wednesday)**

 **for english we have to write poems, and I'm god awful at that**

 **Now I kind of wish I didn't include all of those eyes while I did the storyboard**

 **oh well**

 **Enjoy, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. ＼（○＾** **ω＾○）／**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Natsu glanced at the flute on the floor, which had moved somehow more to the right of Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow at this.

 _'How the he-'_

 **"I've grown sick of all you gutless wizards!"** It shouted, interrupting everyone's celebration. A magic circle hovered over Lullaby and the flute released a purple mist. Everyone near the object backed away, as the fog formed into a larger figure. It cleared and revealed Lullaby's true demon form.

Gray whistled, looking up at the tall wooden demon. Now it looked like a demon, with three eyes and actual body parts. It let out a war cry, which made everyone wince at how high pitched it was.

"I-Is that-"

"Yeah, that beast is the real Lullaby." A hatted man with blonde hair stepped out, answering Lucy's unfinished question.

"Living magic, I guess you could also call it Zeref's magic." Natsu added on, lighting his fists and standing in line with Gray and Erza.

 **"Which one of your souls should I dine on first?!"** The demon asked and Erza turned to the boys to her left.

"Y-"

"I'm not running from a fight!" Natsu shouted before she could even say a single word, running towards Lullaby. It smashed a mountain down and Happy snickered.

"Knowing how scary you and Erza can be, you two could probably destroy three each." He commented and Lucy sighed, taking out her whip.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She joined the group following the dragon slayer, who grinned when he saw the demon's display of power. He jumped on Lullaby's leg, hanging on tight while it tried to flick him off.

While it occupied itself with Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy launched their own individual attacks.

"OI NATSU, TRY NOT TO FLY OFF, OKAY?!" Gray shouted, while he fired multiple ice lances at the head of Lullaby, who took a few paces back. The fire mage didn't answer, closing his eyes and creating a ring around the leg of the demon. He smirked as he held on without any difficultly. Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour and using her two swords, she cut along the torso of it and Lucy attacked the leg Natsu wasn't hanging onto, whipping it multiple times.

Natsu climbed up the demon and tried to dodge his allies' attacks at the same time, until he reached the shoulder of it. As he was about to pull his leg up onto the shoulder, Lullaby tilted his head upwards, preparing an attack. The pink haired mage fell off of it, but stayed calm and fired a roar at Lullaby's head. It successfully broke its concentration and his spell was cancelled.

"Way to go, Natsu!" Happy cheered on.

"HE CAN'T USE HIS ATTACK, HURRY UP AND HIT HIM WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Natsu commanded his teammates and landed in one of the trees on his back.

 ** _"Ice Make: Saucer!"_**

 ** _"Requip! Black Wing Armour!"_** Erza changed into black and silver armour with one sword and a pair of black wings. She sliced along its neck and Gray's saucer hit afterwards, flinching him. Lucy took this as a chance and walked up the demon, holding out her whip and readying her attack. Natsu felt the urge to join in his partner's attack so he bounced up, his fire boosting his jump. He landed next to her and she smiled, and he responded with a smile back.

Fire surrounded her whip and Lucy jumped onto Lullaby's head, hitting it directly and causing it to collapse. Natsu sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and hopping off of the demon and back onto the ground.

"You know, I was hoping you'd join me in a Unison Ra-"

"Natsu, we've already done enough damage." Lucy pointed out when she came back from the attack, making everyone stare in horrified amazement at the crater made by the Fairy Tail mages. A bead of sweat trailed down his face when he noticed.

"Right…" Natsu turned around, hearing the footsteps of the rampaging people. He began walking away from the upcoming crowd of people, and it soon transformed into a sprint to save his soul from being devoured by them. Very quickly, he was joined by his team and his master, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"My money…" Makarov whispered before passing out. Erza, who was running alongside him, hoisted the old man onto her shoulder and continued running.

"Natsu, when the council hear about the destruction, I'm telling the master to blame it on you." Lucy smiled mischievously and the dragon slayer glared at her.

"You're a horrible person."

"But you love me, don't you?" She playfully asked and Natsu smiled at her but kept his stare.

"Of course I do, just not when you try to ruin my _perfect_ reputation." Gray snickered at his answer and joined the conversation.

"You don't have one, flame brain." The ice mage received a painful punch in the face, sending him down on the grass. His unconscious body was taken by Erza, who was struggling to keep up with the pair.

"Please, do not knock out Lucy or Happy." She muttered and Natsu nodded.

"I think I won't, punching Happy would count as animal abuse-"

"-Doesn't hitting Gray hard enough to make him pass out count as abuse as well?"

"-Lucy, hush, Gray isn't human and doesn't feel pain. Continuing on, Lucy is too precious to even poke. She'll pass out as soon as she gets touched." Natsu said, sprinting closer to his girlfriend and when he was about to join hands with her, he was flicked on the forehead. He stepped back and slowed down, staying back with Erza. "Lucy is a cruel and powerful higher being." He told her, and avoided a Lucy Kick aimed at his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed happily, waving her fists up into the air while she was being piggybacked by Natsu, who was also in a good mood. They had been running for a long time and were headed back home along with Happy, who they decided would get to sleep in the living room in a spare hammock they had there.

Lucy was put down in front of the door and Natsu unlocked it. He looked at Lucy with a nervous face.

"I hope there aren't any more weirdly coloured talking and flying cats." She laughed and they walked inside. There were no flying and/or talking cats or any felines at all in the house fortunately for the two. Happy pouted.

"I wish there was another cat…" He mumbled and Lucy stroked the cat's head. He purred in response.

"Someday, we'll find someone like you." She said, filling Happy with hope. Natsu rolled his eyes and started searching for something in their bedroom.

The room had creamy yellow walls and a single bed in the middle. It included Lucy's worktable, novels and Natsu's dragon figure collection, which he was very proud of.

He found a spare cloak he bought just in case something had happened to the one he used to wear, and put it on. Natsu grinned in front of the mirror in front of the bed. Lucy walked inside the bedroom while Happy hunted for fish in the kitchen cupboards. She laughed, imagining Natsu as a villain.

"You look evil." He jumped slightly in shock when he didn't notice her standing in front of the open door. A small blush crept onto his cheeks and she hugged him randomly. He hugged her back slowly. "I just want to hug you." Lucy said, her voice muffled.

"I wish we could hug here in peace." Natsu murmured, looking at the flying cat peeking inside. He flew away to the living room and the pair continued their embrace for one more minute.

They let go and together walked inside the kitchen.

"I'll get you a cloak too if you want." Natsu said and Lucy shook her head.

"No thanks, that thing was good for the winter but its summer right now, and I don't want to get roasted. I'm not a walking radiator that is immune to the heat." She declined his offer and he nodded.

"Okay, okay. Happy?" The cat entered into the room and hummed. "Do you want to come with us to the guild?"

"Aye!" He jumped onto the fire user's head, sitting in his hair. They left the house and headed to Magnolia.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The trio approached the guild doors and Natsu decided to make a "flashy" entrance by fire blasting the door open, which nearly set the doors on fire. Lucy walked inside and Happy flew over next to her while the dragon slayer was being interrogated by Gray, who had been standing next to the doors when they were blasted open.

She and the blue cat took a seat at the bar. Mirajane walked up to them and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I just forgot to do something, I'll do it later. Natsu!" The blonde called out, and searched for him around the crowded guild. She found him standing next to Erza, who took out one of her swords. Natsu turned his head to her.

"Yeah?" He said, raising his voice so she could hear him. Lucy, after noticing that Erza had a weapon out decided that she would talk about what she had to do later.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're going to fight." Erza announced and the whole guild was baited into silence. After the quiet moment passed, the members cheered for the two, pushing them outside. Lucy and Happy chased after the crowd and the people who were about to fight.

"Why did you decide to battle all of a sudden?" The blonde asked when she finally reached the dragon slayer. He smiled at her.

"Erza went on the topic of S-class quests. People who are S-class are considered stronger than the rest and can go on missions that pay much more money than the ones available to everyone else. So, we made a deal with the Master's permission. If I win, then we get to go on an S-class quest with Erza." Natsu explained, determined to win the fight. His fists flared for a brief moment and he put an arm around her to whisper something. "I know what mission we're taking, and you're going to get something good if I win." He leaned away from her and removed his arm, moving over to his opponent who nodded as if she had heard what they discussed.

Lucy watched as the spectators stepped away from the two, and they had a large oval of space to fight in. She noticed some of them heading over to a small space in the corner, where they betted on who would win. She wanted to see who had more votes, but didn't move from her spot because of the overwhelming number of people around her.

Happy landed on her head and they both stood awkwardly, drawing their attention to a conversation that Gray was having with a guild member he called Elfman, who was the large man who Lucy recalled, helped take the ice mage to the infirmary when they first came to the guild.

"Who do you think will win?" Elfman asked the person next to him. Gray shrugged then tched.

"Erza. She's literally a monster; I don't think anyone can beat her apart from three other people in the guild that doesn't include lizard breath." He answered bitterly. Lucy walked closer to them and joined into the conversation, pouting.

"I know I haven't seen Erza's full potential, but you haven't seen Natsu's." She pointed out. Gray shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's definitely the strongest girl in the guild. Not the strongest member, but she's definitely up there with them." Elfman nodded, agreeing with him.

"Erza is a real man!" He shouted, and Lucy laughed quietly.

"S-She's not even a man…" Their conversation was interrupted by louder cheering from the crowd, as the match between Erza and Natsu was about to commence.

The participants stepped into their oval and shook hands.

"Good luck Titania." The dragon slayer smirked, igniting his fists. Erza answered by changing into her Flame Empress armour.

"Flame Empress armour…" Lucy muttered and Gray nodded.

"Yeah, it gives her resistance against fire attacks…"

"…so Natsu will be at disadvantage." The blonde finished his sentence. The crowd began to quieten down when the Master walked in between the two people ready to fight. He coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Now you two, I want a fair battle. The match ends when one side forfeits or is unable to fight. Are you ready?" They nodded. "Then, begin!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **No fight for you this chapter (▰˘◡˘▰)**

 **GALUNA'S COMING UP ODO TIME TO WRITE ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND'S FAVOURITE CHARACTER, GRAY FULLBUSTER!**

 **we may or may not argue at school about if Natsu or Gray is better (i'm the only person in my group of friends who actually likes Natsu) though**

 **hehe**

 **we agree that Zeref is amazingg :3**

 **Eat cookies, internet readers. ヾ** **(〃** **^∇^)ﾉ**


End file.
